


The Matryoshka Doll

by Nachsie



Series: The Matryoshka Doll [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bookstore Owner Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Pregnancy, Catching a murderer, Demi god Castiel, Detective Castiel, God Deals, Greek god Dean, Hate to Love, Human to Demi god, Love/Hate, M/M, Medical examiner Jo, Mpreg, Mpreg Castiel, Murder Mystery, Pagan God Dean, Pagan God Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, detective gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Detective Castiel Novak hot on the trail of a serial murderer known as the Puppeteer. Castiel interrupts him in the act attempting to kill his next victim. A chase for the killer ends up leading Castiel...to BE his next victim.However, an old deal with a God of the underworld gives Castiel an opportunity to head back to the mortal world to catch The Puppeteer once and for all. The God has conditions...and a time limit...Can Castiel beat the clock and catch the puppet master?Castiel isn't sure, but he knows one thing....Castiel's life is about to get a whole lot more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


Running through the stairwells, rain poured roughly outside as thirty-year-old Detective Castiel Novak had his gun drawn. Today was the day he was going to get Puppeteer, the street name of a brutal murderer who had killed a string of women, stringing them like a marionette dolls and performing a show with their corpse from the roof of skyscrapers. Making a show for the people walking by, people would enjoy his work not realizing those were his victims he would have danced around the office windows. Castiel was close this time, Castiel interrupted his next victim able to pinpoint when exactly he was striking next.

He had followed him up to the roof before the puppeteer could kill his next victim. Castiel would put an end to his terror today. Castiel glanced over the skyscrapers wet roof, careful as he searched the roof.

“You can’t hide forever,” Castiel called when a sound made Castiel turn his attention towards the edge, The second he turned he felt a gun being pressed against his back.

“...Oh, I think I can.” The voice changer purred, as Castiel stared over the edge of the skyscraper. “...Especially with you gone.”

“Ugh.” Castiel groaned almost annoyed. “I **_really_ ** wish you wouldn’t-” The gun went off Castiel was forced over the edge by the impact, Castiel falling quickly down the twenty-five story building. Castiel flipped trying to get a good view of the roof, but the fall was too fast and the ground came after.

 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Elsewhere:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s eyes opened with a gasp as he found himself lying in a field of flowers, Castiel sat up feeling a flower crown on his head. He cursed tossing it away with a string of curses as he looked around the beautiful garden.

Castiel frowned sitting up he brushed off the dirt from his pants and trench coat when he noticed the old temple a bit away, Castiel groaned before storming over to the temple. There were a couple women, servants who were tending to the temple. Castiel barely paid them any attention, as he walked into the temple.

There was a man being fanned by a giant fan, he sat painted in gold flakes wearing only a toga as the girls tended to his needs. He seemed lost in thought when the door opened to the temple, he turned his attention to the door. His eyes a beautiful bright green, his tan skin made them brighten even more Castiel thought. He didn’t know how the freckles weren’t lost in his tan skin but they were almost as noticeable as his eyes...and abs.

“Welcome.” The man hummed sitting up giving Castiel his undivided attention.

“I want to go back to earth.” Castiel crossed his arms with annoyance.

“Um. No.” The man laughed wagging his finger in amusement as he roughly grabbed a glass of wine from a tray, almost knocking over the other but the girl was better than letting that happen. She balanced it before offering the second glass to Castiel. He declined. “That wasn’t part of our deal.”

“Deals change,” Castiel spoke. “I’ll finish our deal as soon as I find that monster.”

“No no no.” The man laughed loudly amused. “It’s always going to be a new monster, a new demon, a new man. The world won’t stop holding evil just because you are being _forced_ to retire.”

“I just need to get _this_ one-” Castiel stated scoffing.

“-And I just _need_ you to keep our original deal.” The man stated taking a sip of the wine.

“That can wait-” Castiel groaned.

“No, it can’t.” The man frowned. “I _gave_ you three hundred years. My only terms were if you’d die it would be game over. You don’t get as many lives as you want Castiel. There’s no restart.”

“Just this _last_ time.” Castiel started but the man waved him away.

“You agreed to stay with me in the Underworld in exchanged for life _last_ time.” The man stood moving towards his bath after downing the wine before the empty glass was taken away, the woman moved to undress him, Castiel didn’t turn away his angry gaze as the man walked towards the water.

“Then lets up the deal.” Castiel moved to him as the man ignored him. “I only agreed to be your companion all those years ago despite you wanting more….if you give me a chance to get him, I’ll marry you.” The man paused putting his foot in before pulling it back, he smirked his eyes glowing as he turned to Castiel.

“You... _shouldn’t_ have offered me that if you _aren’t_ going to keep your deals.” The man scoffed.

“I haven’t broken our deals. Only extended it.” Castiel stated. “Give me till I find the puppeteer and I'll marry you.”

“....Then I’ll only give you five days.” The man stated.

“I won’t be _able_ to find him in _five_ days,” Castiel growled with a scoff. “Five days is all marriage gets me?”

“Because there is no end date to _finding_ the puppeteer.” The man sighed. “You can put off our deal for fifty more years and never _find_ him.”

“What can I offer you that will give me more _time_?” Castiel stated as the man eyed his face as he crossed his arms.

“...Anything?” The man smirked as Castiel nodded unamused.

“Then how about this. I will give you about one Month.” The man stated. “Could be a little more, could be less. That will be up to you.”

“Okay,” Castiel stated. “I can work with that but what’s the catch, what do I have to do?”

“It’s really _nothing_ you have to do.” The man reached out touching Castiel’s stomach. “Your body will do the work for you.” Castiel smacked his hand away.

“What are you going on about?” Castiel scoffed.

“I want a child.” The man stated dropping his hand. “As my husband, It will be expected to produce one child at the very least anyway. I will just add it to the deal. You will get your months to apprehend the Puppeteer. However, you’ll have till you pop to do so. After that, you’ll return to the underworld with me and retire. Sound fair?”

“...I’m a _man_!” Castiel yelled as the women lowered their head trying not to laugh at his outburst.

“No, as my husband, you’ll be a _demi god._ Gender will be the _least_ of your worries.” The man spoke.

“...” Castiel opened his mouth to argue.

“Those are my conditions. Like them or not. You either get five days or One month. Take your pick.” The god stated lowering himself into the water, relaxing when a small voice made him turn.

“... _okay_.” Castiel whispered as the god tilted his head curiously in response. Castiel said nothing more holding himself now shyly instead of angrily. The god ushering the women to leave the temple. They got the hint and left without another word.

The god eyed Castiel, taking in how shy he was with his decision.

“What have you decided?” The god asked as Castiel quickly started to take off his clothes, almost as though they were on fire. The god watched him with amusement as Castiel moved into the bath water and stubbornly took a seat in the large bath away from the god. “...Does finding that Puppeteer really means that much to you?”

“Yes.” Castiel looked away blushing as the god grabbed Castiel’s unused wine glass offering it to the man who happily took it, gulping the wine roughly. The god watched the shy human set the glass on the end before looking at him. The god eyed the human who slightly covered himself cupping himself and looking away.

“You don’t need to hide from me. There is nothing to be shameful of.” The God spoke as Castiel blushed harder.

“I’d like to get this out of the way,” Castiel mumbled as the God ushered him over.

The god looked so much younger than the man. The Good looking no older than eighteen was a child compared to the man before him. Castiel already had gray slightly in his black locks, Castiel had lots of stubble, looking more like a mess than attractive. Castiel also had a slight beer belly from drinking and obvious signs of aging over the years of life he had been given by the god. The god, on the other hand, looked like a model. The perfectly hairless God.

The God took Castiel’s hand placing loving kisses on his inner palm, Castiel blushed as the God looked up at him with lustful glowing eyes. Castiel sucked in air as The God moved to press kisses against the older man’s stomach and chest, Castiel went redder.

The god's touch made Castiel feel hot, the touches...made him feel good and the god hadn’t even...touched him, you know, _there_ yet.

The God moved lower pressing kisses as he went as he kneeled in front of the standing man, pressing kisses against the man’s inner thigh. Mouthing the skin as the human grunted at the touch.

“D-” Castiel choked out as The god’s eyes connected with his as the God slowly took the human into his mouth. Using his hand to stroke the base of his cock, as The God’s mouth moved up and down on his shaft sucking and licking the sides. The God’s other hand moved to massage the skin of his testicles. Castiel squeezed his eyes closed moaning against his stubbornness, Castiel moved to grip The God’s shoulders as The God smirked in his victory.

The God moved his mouth easily and lovingly on his cock as the detective shuttered at the touch. When The God pulled back, The God kissed the human’s tip before giving it a loving slow teasing lick before turning his attention to Castiel’s face.

“Holy shit.” Castiel panted as the God’s eyes lit up in his lust. “I-...I don’t think I have ever-” Castiel felt like he came over and over again as the God worked him with his mouth but...he hadn’t yet. This was better than any woman he had ever done.

“Gods have amazing abilities.” The God purred as he took Castiel’s hand again moving Castiel closer, Castiel hesitantly moved to sit on The God's lap as The God cupped his face taking in his frown wrinkles.

“...When we do this...you’ll be my husband…and the father of my child...” The God spoke his fingers sliding down teasing their way to Castiel's inner thigh before sliding them up towards his hole. “Are you sure you haven’t changed your mind?”

The God slid a finger into Castiel causing the man to tense at the feel, The God didn’t have to ask about Castiel’s past love affairs and the obvious nature that The God was Castiel’s, first man.

“No.” Castiel panted, feeling the discomfort of having a finger somewhere he never had before. The God’s eyes glowed as it...made Castiel feel good. Castiel felt The God slowly start to rock the finger in and out, Castiel admittingly moaning at the feel. The God took a great time to prep the human, easing slow and steady fingers into Castiel till his legs lightly shook in pleasure.

Castiel sucked in air as The God pulled out his four fingers eyeing Castiel’s face, Castiel hesitantly looked down knowing...there was a major step coming soon. Castiel stared down at The God’s lengthy cock, it wasn’t too long, wasn’t too skinny. It was a decent length and perfectly plump. Again a package deal to the god is his _everything_ was perfect. Castiel never saw a cock other than his own...on purpose, which Castiel was more in the fatter verify than length but he never had a complaint from the women he slept with. Castiel felt nervous to his stomach, as The God’s touch brought him back to his sanity.

“Are you sure you want to-” The God asked with care but Castiel pressed him into a hard kiss. The God softly submitted kissing back as The God’s fingers softly gripped Castiel’s hips. Castiel moaned into the kiss, actually enjoying the touch of the god on his lips...and tongue. Castiel felt himself be helped up slightly, making him sit up a bit more. The God...was positioning him over his cock. Castiel helped him slightly, sitting up higher, as The God took his cock and positioning it at his hole. “Castiel, are you sure you decided on this?”

Castiel softly nodded with a nervous breath, as The God nodded back pressing him back into a loving kiss before he softly lowers him down on his cock. Castiel lightly made a noise as he felt The God enter him but the pain almost instantly dispersed by the God’s loving touch as Castiel slowly took the god completely in. Castiel panted sitting on the god's cock, a shiver sliding up his spine before he spoke.

“D-...Dean.” Castiel moaned, Dean, eyed his face smiling softly pressing their foreheads together with care, Castiel adjusting easily.

“Still okay to continue?” Dean asked as Castiel eyed his face with a soft nod. “How do you feel?”

“Feels weird….” Castiel confessed looking down as Dean laughed affectionately kissing his face with care.

“A good kind of weird?” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded hesitantly.

“A good kind of weird,” Castiel whispered back shyly.

“...and you haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.” Dean hummed as Dean brought them back into a soft kiss. Castiel kissed back, holding him in this intimate moment as Castiel moaned feeling Dean slowly pulling out to rock back in. Castiel gasped a moan as they roughly started to make out. Dean easily rocked into him, Castiel’s grunts made Dean’s heart sore.

It was such an intimate feeling what they were doing. Castiel had sex before...but as lame as it sounded and as much as he would never admit it...What he was doing with Dean was different…

Castiel lightly tossed his head back panting as Dean worked his body with ease, the water splashing as they moved a bit faster with each thrust. Castiel’s moans getting louder with each thrust experimentally rolled his hips. Castiel felt even better when he did that, though he wouldn’t admit it. Castiel kissing back roughly and needingly with each thrust, they moved in sync. Castiel’s moans and pants loud as Castiel grunted with each thrust.

“I-I’m cumming. I’m cumming.” Castiel let out a loud gasp as Dean sped up. “Shit.”

Castiel let out a stream of curses as he started to cum, Dean’s thrusts milking him with each thrust. Castiel arched his back almost out of reflex as Castiel’s eyes slammed shut at his orgasm. Moaning as he cried out as he felt Dean spill his seed into him. Castiel gasped loudly in pleasure as his legs buckled and he completely slid down onto Dean’s cock for the last time, taking Dean’s cum deep inside as Castiel leaned forward after his orgasm.

Castiel opened his eyes as his eyes flashed a glowing blue, he was shaking and panting as Dean eyed his face with a moan as Castiel stared down his face. His body vibrating with the energy of his newly appointed godhood as Dean cupped his face feeling Castiel weakly lean into it.

“...and our deal is sealed, my love.” Dean whispered before cupping Castiel’s chin and pressing a kiss to his lips in a quick peck. Castiel blinked.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Somewhere else:**

  


When Castiel opened his eyes, Castiel gasped awake in the grass in the park lying in the grass just below the skyscraper where he fell. Castiel shook at the senses coming back to him, but everything was different. It was a different night, the sprinklers were going, and Castiel was laying in flowers he knew weren’t here earlier. Castiel sat up pulling his trench coat close, shivering in the winter night.

Castiel glanced around trying to calm his shivering from the cold, he got up standing with much more ease than he’s used to, normally having trouble with his bad knee. Castiel held himself close as he glanced towards where he had parked his car earlier to see the car was gone. Figures. Castiel moved to flag down a taxi.

  
  
  
  
  


“Gabriel, it’s me, Can you please call me back when you get the chance?” Castiel spoke on his cell phone, as Castiel tossed his keys into the small ashtray he once used to keep the ashes when he smoked like an ashtray. A hard habit to quit storing his keys in it when he quit smoking.

Castiel tiredly shrugged off his coat and placed it on his coat hanger that instantly tipped over. Castiel sighed too lazy to pick it up as he moved to the bathroom to shower up, Castiel took off his tie, shrugging off his suit as he turned on the shower passing the mirror. Castiel instantly paused, he moved back to the mirror to look at it in horror. Castiel touched his face, squishing it in his hands.

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed in anger, as he bolted out into the living room. “DEAN!”

“Miss me already?” Dean spoke as he appeared in on his couch with a sigh.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” Castiel screamed upset looking at the mirror at his _extremely_ young face. Castiel was looking at his baby face eighteen-year-old self and no longer the older man he was used to with wear and tear.

“Me?” Dean spoke eyeing him sprawling out on the couch. “That wasn’t me, but thanks for always attempting to blame me for everything.”

“Then what happened?!” Castiel growled. “I look ten!”

“That’s an exaggeration,” Dean commented sitting up. “It was most likely your demigod powers kicking you to a physical looking age closer to mine.” Dean shrugged.

“I _can’t_ be like this! I can’t look like a toddler. I'm _supposed_ to be me! I am _almost_ forty legally.” Castiel snapped at him.

“Sorry, I can’t help you,” Dean stated.

“No one is going to believe I’m Castiel Novak.” Castiel scoffed.

“They wouldn’t anyway.” Dean mumbled flipping through a porn magazine Castiel left on the table.”They _buried_ Castiel Novak a week ago.” Castiel pulled it from his hands tossing it into one of his drawers.

“A week ago?! How _exactly_ am I supposed to _continue_ my investigation with I don’t know...being dead and eighteen.” Castiel growled.

“I guess I can just hang around, that might help.” Dean relaxed back into the couch.

“ _How_ exactly?” Castiel scoffed.

“I’m a god. If I hang around, I can easily influence the humans you know to make them believe.” Dean shrugged. “Whatever lie you tell could stick.”

“...” Castiel sighed annoyed. “UGH.” The teen moved towards the bathroom.

“Is that a yes?” Dean asked.

“ _Yes._ ” Castiel scoffed. “Now, I’m taking a shower.”

“Need company-” Dean started but Castiel slammed the door. “....Guess not.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed coming out of the shower it felt nice to be super clean, he paused seeing his apartment was spotless and clean. Castiel _never_ had his apartment this clean ever. Not even when he first moved in. The dust was gone. The rotting junk food gone, the place was almost sparkling. The coat rack even held all of Castiel’s coats with ease now. If castiel didn’t know better he walked back into the wrong apartment. God, the perks of having a god around were awesome.

“Shit,” Castiel commented impressed as he moved to the bedroom to see Dean lying lazily in the bed. “...Thanks.”

“It’s no problem,” Dean spoke watching Castiel move to change.

“...Where are my clothes?” Castiel spoke opening the drawers.

“I don’t think your fifty-year-old clothes will fit your new body.” Dean shrugged as Castiel frowned. “So I just waved you some clothes.”

“I want _my_ clothes.” Castiel frowned.

“...Don’t you want something... _less.._.grandpa?” Dean asked.

“Dean.” Castiel threatened, as Dean waved his hands and Castiel clothes appeared back in the drawers, Castiel slid on his boxers that slid right back down. Okay, maybe Dean was right. “...Can you please help me make them fit?”

“...” Dean mumbled disinterestedly as he eyed him. “You are indeed asking a lot of me lately.”

“So is that a no?” Castiel scoffed.

“...There are the clothes I think will look good on you in the very bottom drawer. Wear those.” Dean stated. Castiel stubbornly just tied his underwear on with a good knot. Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel waited for Dean to leave but he seemed content just laying at his bed staring at him.

“...So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Castiel hinted but Dean remained in the bed.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked as Castiel blinked.

“Aren’t you going to go home?” Castiel asked.

“....No, Might as well stay here till you no longer need me.” Dean snuggled into his bed as Castiel frowned noticeably. “...besides...I miss you both.”

Dean admitted shyly as Castiel paused at his words softly lowering a hand to his stomach. His deal. The baby he promised. He….didn’t feel different? Wasn’t there like projectile vomiting pregnant or cravings? Castiel felt the same as normal despite being eighteen again. Maybe he wasn’t pregnant after all.

“I won’t ask much from you but...Would it be okay if I hold you both at night? That’s all I ask...” Dean asked.

“...” Castiel was sure he wasn’t pregnant, However, he had too little time to deal with this...pregnancy _thing_ . There...must be a mistake. Maybe Dean would realize Castiel was not qualified to be a parent, let alone carry one. Maybe Dean would change his mind about it _having_ to be Castiel. Castiel wanted to say no, that he sleeps alone but...Dean had given him so much leeway with his deals. Dean had been more than understanding than needing to. “ _Five_ minutes and then you go sleep on the couch.”

Castiel stubbornly moved to the bed turning off the lights and pulling the blankets close to his body like a cocoon. Castiel kept his stubborn pout on his face expecting Dean to argue or complain but Dean softly just spooned against him holding them close. Castiel laid in the dark unmoving just staring at the wall. They had sex, but this...just holding each other? Made Castiel blush deep red. Castiel wasn’t keeping track of how long Dean held him, but Dean eventually let go and left the room.

Castiel heard the door close and he softly relaxed pulling the blanket away from his body and turning away from the door. Maybe...this would all just be a dream when he woke up….? Castiel closed his eyes falling asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**The next morning:**

 

 

 

Castiel snapped awake to the sound of the fire alarm going off as Castiel moved to the kitchen to see Dean staring at a fire in the microwave. Castiel moved to the microwave quickly unplugging it, as the flames continued rising. Castiel cursed before he grabbed a bowl of water from the sink, tossing the water on the fire till the microwave was wet and the fire was out. Castiel slowly glared and turned to Dean.

“Why are you trying to set my house on fire?” Castiel asked annoyed.

“Your fire pit didn’t start correctly.” Dean stated confused. “I fixed it.”

“...” Castiel glared at him before opening his mouth to yell at him when the sound of his door being unlocked made Castiel covered Dean’s mouth, Dean blinked as Castiel grabbed his spare gun from under the sink, moving to hide near the door. When the door opened, Castiel jumped out from behind the door, pointing the gun at...his partner. “Jesus, Gabriel. What are you doing with my house keys?”

Gabriel was a shorter man, around thirty as well as Castiel or...was. Gabriel had slicked back hair and stubble that seemed to cover his face pretty evenly. Castiel was always slightly annoyed that Gabriel’s stubble didn’t come in with patches like he did. Castiel was extremely close to Gabriel. They knew each other like the back of each other’s hands. They once lived in a car for a week together to catch a perp. One of the better partners Castiel had the chance of knowing. Castiel put the gun away.

“...I’m sorry, who are you?” Gabriel spoke confused and pissed. “What are you doing shacked up in my partner’s apartment?”

Oh yeah. Castiel was eighteen looking and well...DEAD.

“He’s his son,” Dean spoke as he moved to stick more sticks into the microwave, Castiel turned looking at him in annoyance watching as Dean light the microwave on fire again. Dean simply moved to place a glass plate in the microwave. Castiel sighed in annoyance as Dean stirred the food on the plate.

“...Is he all there?” Gabriel asked.

“No.” Castiel sighed in annoyance as Gabriel eyed the teen.

“I didn’t know he had a son....but the resemblance is uncanny.” Gabriel circled Castiel. “I thought I knew everything about him.”

“You did. He just...didn’t know about me, he...left me everything which is why I’m here.” Castiel kept up the lie Gabriel nodded hesitantly wiping his mouth.

“Got a name?” Gabriel spoke.

“....Castiel.” Castiel sighed as Gabriel chuckled.

“Castiel got a junior?” Gabriel stated. “And who is the idiot?”

“I’m his-” Dean spoke placing two cooked eggs on a new place as he placed some bacon inside the microwave.

“-Psychic.” Castiel lied. “He is here helping me talk to my father.”

“Eh. Psychics are all talk.” Gabriel spoke, as Dean handed Castiel a plate of food before closing the door of the microwave letting the fire continue inside. “Sorry about your dad, junior. He was a good man.”

“...He was.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel glanced down.

“I just came for the case files. I was also going to clear out his stuff, but since it’s yours now. I’ll leave it here. I kept his badge. I hope you don’t mind.” Gabriel stated. Castiel did mind, how was he going to be able to flash his badge to get into places? Or interrogate suspects?

“I-I’m actually going to need that back.” Castiel choked out placing the plate down. Gabriel ignored him, grabbing the files that were now thanks to Dean set up nicely filed and placed in their folders. Gabriel moved to leave. “W-Wait! Let me help you solve his murder! Please!”

“I can’t, junior. You’re no cop.” Gabriel stated as Dean chewed on the food.

“He’s a cop,” Dean spoke.

“I’m a cop.” Castiel agreed. “Please let me help.”

“...” Gabriel spoke.

“Come on let him help,” Dean spoke as Gabriel eyed the idiot. “You need all the help you can get.”

“...” Gabriel sighed putting the files down.

“I need the new files. Including my death. I mean my dad’s death.” Castiel spoke.

“You don’t want to see that, junior.” Gabriel sighed.

“I do. We need to find our guy.” Castiel spoke. “Go get them from your car.” Gabriel sighed glancing at them both.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared in horror as he looked at what The Puppeteer had done to him, Castiel looked like a fucking marionette doll. Castiel flipped through the pictures seeing this...ASSHOLE had placed his corpse in the park, laying him like fucking Snow white with a flower crown and makeup. Mascara and pink lipstick. His mouth was cut on the sides like a puppet. His eyes were forced open, and glass eyes were placed in on his eye sockets, his mouth hung open sickly.

“I know this was unsettling to see,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel looked at the pictures like he was about to murder someone or have a stroke. “It’s okay if you need to be sick-”

“I’m not going to be-” Castiel felt a wave of nausea hit him hard, Castiel’s hand moved to his mouth to cover it before he bolted into the bathroom losing whatever remained in his stomach.

He shuttered at his own sickness when his eyes moved to Gabriel who was offering the kid a drink of liquor from his flask, but what really caught his eye was Dean who didn’t flinch at Castiel’s sickness glancing at the case file, his eyes glowing as he emotionlessly scanned the page. Dean slightly raised his eyes as he softly smirked at Castiel.

“Here Junior, take a sip. Helps calm the nerves.” Gabriel cooed softly, sympathetic to the boy.

“He _can’t_ partake,” Dean spoke with a smirk. “...He has a _condition_ ….Isn’t that right, Castiel?” Castiel shivered as the actual reality dawned on him….He was _pregnant_ . Actually _pregnant._ He had been so caught up with getting The Puppeteer, to get revenge for the countless girls who were brutally murdered….He hasn’t got him there…

Castiel lightly shook as Dean’s eyes smirked with pride.

He was _pregnant_ and a deal with the devil got him there….

Castiel could only turn and vomit roughly back into the toilet, as Gabriel decided to give him a few more minutes and left him alone. This time, Castiel vomited because of reality. Not morning sickness….

  
  
  
  
  


“Well, kid, since your father’s been dead, you're now all caught up,” Gabriel spoke but Castiel was out of it.

“Thanks...um.” Castiel spoke barely registered what was told him, lost in millions of thoughts going through his head. “...I’ll read over this tonight. Why don’t you head home, and we can start this in the morning.” Castiel was slightly shaking as Gabriel nodded.

“Okay, Junior,” Gabriel spoke before Gabriel pat him softly. “Take it easy, I know it’s hard to handle this case if you ever want to bail-”

“Goodnight, Gabriel,” Castiel spoke softly as Gabriel got the hint and waved before leaving, Castiel breathed out a sigh of the start of a break down covering his face, when Dean softly placed a tea cup on the table. Castiel glanced through his fingers, seeing the steaming cup.

“This will help with the morning sickness,” Dean spoke softly, as Castiel watched him softly put out the fire in the microwave with a wave of his hand, Dean tending to the fire all day and the microwave was extremely burnt and Castiel just watched him easily put it out. Castiel said nothing just watching him clean up.

“...How long was it…” Castiel whispered as Dean softly turned to him. “...that I was in your world?”

“A week,” Dean stated as Castiel looked up at him.

“...You kept me a week...” Castiel asked softly. “Why?”

“As part of our contract, I had to confirm the pregnancy.” Dean stated casually. “...Once the child had matured enough to carry the child without risk of failure. The deal was complete on your end. I paid my dues and returned you to earth.”

“....” Castiel scoffed as he had tears in his eyes not understanding this. “...and this pregnancy...will...be done in one month…? We’ll have a baby?”

 

“Yes. Gods pregnancy length is so much shorter than humans.” Dean stated. “We’ll have a demi god, more god than human...about Seventy-five percent God, twenty-five percent human. I estimate the due date would be December thirty first. I can even give you the percentage of likelihood of gender-”

“-I don’t want to know...” Castiel breathed with nerves as felt nausea but he quickly downed the tea Dean gave him. Feeling a bit better by the tea in his stomach. “...This is so fucked.”

Castiel buried his face into his hands when he felt a soothing hand on the back of his neck. Castiel couldn’t help but lean into the touch with a moan. The soft familiar hands almost enough to put Castiel asleep just by the touch. It was just a touch, but it felt like the best massage ever. Castiel barely registered when Dean’s lips had pressed against his own. Castiel barely noticed also that he was kissing back slow and easily. Castiel pulled back when he realized what he was doing. He roughly pulled back so quickly the chair he was sitting on at the kitchen table fell back onto his floor. Castiel touched his lips panting heavily.

Why had he let Dean kiss him?

Why had he kissed back...and was he _so_ into it?

Castiel really just wanted to kiss him again.

“D-Don’t do that again.” Castiel hissed as Dean stared at him emotionlessly.

“Why not?” Dean asked just staring at him.

“Because.” Castiel crossed his arms, didn’t have a good reason. “Cause I said.”

“There are benefits to us being intimate for you and the baby,” Dean spoke. “My powers can ease the negative side effects of pregnancy as well as comfort the baby. Your body naturally will crave it especially as the pregnancy goes on. It’s foolish to ignore that to be stubborn.”

“...I give you those five minutes I promise every night.” Castiel spoke stubbornly. “Like was promised. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“...” Dean said nothing as Castiel moved towards the bedroom.

“I’m tired and want to go to sleep so if we can cuddle like our deal states so I can go to bed.” Castiel spoke. “I’m wiped.”

Dean nodded hesitantly before following him into the bedroom, Castiel quickly got into bed wrapping himself in his blanket as once again Dean curled into them holding him just as he had the night before. Castiel once again found himself leaning in at the touch without thought the second Dean’s arms wrapped around him. Castiel let out a soft groan when Dean finally pulled away after the five minutes. Dean didn’t try to argue his point as he walked out of the room, Castiel let out a breath he was holding turning to lay on his back.

Castiel stared at the ceiling as his hand hesitantly moved to his belly with shaking fingers he rubbed his belly before he ripped his hand away and moved to try to sleep, just wanting the morning to postpone it’s coming...

  
  
  
  



	2. The Roses

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel bolted awake his nausea hitting him like a shovel to the face, Castiel stood up not being able to make it to the restroom before he threw up in the small garbage can by his bed. Oh hangover trash can. How he expected to be face first in you for liquor reasons. 

 

Dean stood in the doorway wearing nothing but pajama bottoms with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth eyeing Castiel as Castiel shivered letting nausea in his stomach settle. 

 

“...Breakfast is ready.” Dean stated before going back to brushing his teeth, Castiel slowly glanced over his shoulder giving him an annoyed look. “Come on, it’s getting cold.” Castiel grabbed the bucket with a groan before walking towards the kitchen. 

 

“How long have I been asleep?” Castiel asked looking at the clock. 

 

“It is almost noon.” Dean spoke as Castiel took a seat at the kitchen bar watching as Dean placed a plate of food in front of him. Castiel looked down at the choices of food and then looked at his vomit bucket. Castiel slowly took the bucket off the counter before submitting for his need to eat. Castiel took a small bite at first, his eyes glowed blue before he shoveled more food into his mouth hungrily. God, he was acting like he never ate before.

 

A knock made Dean and Castiel turn towards the door. 

 

“It’s open, detective,” Dean spoke as Castiel was too busy chewing.  Gabriel opened the door as Dean placed a plate another full plate next to Castiel. “I made you a plate if you're hungry, Detective.” 

 

“No thanks, already had breakfast,” Gabriel spoke as Dean slid a coffee mug over to Gabriel before he replaced Castiel’s plate with a big plate of food which Castiel didn’t object to. “Well after breakfast….We need to find our perp.”

 

“Right.” Castiel stated with his mouth full wiping his mouth on his sleeve like a child despite him attempting to finish the plate still as he got up. Castiel shoved the last bit of pancake into his mouth much to Dean’s satisfaction before Dean collected the plates to clean them. Castiel came out attempting to keep his old clothes on his body but looking more like a kid wearing his dad’s clothes or Castiel attempting to wear clothes from his fat days. 

 

“Whoa, kid. You got to wear your own clothes.” Gabriel scoffed as Castiel was attempting to hold his pants up by his belt looking like his pants were Hammer pants. “Not your dads.”

 

“These are  _ my  _ clothes.” Castiel scoffed as Dean calmly drank some coffee from the kitchen.

 

“You look five, go change,” Gabriel stated annoyed.

 

“But-” Castiel turned to Dean for a little help but Dean simply turned away to eat a strawberry. Castiel glared at the back of his head. 

 

“I’m not going to investigate with a child. Go look like an adult. I’m already going to have a hard time convincing people you're a real cop.” Gabriel hissed as Castiel cursed but stomped off to change like a child throwing a fit. Castiel eventually came out in some clothes Dean had put in the drawer that actually fit him good. Castiel was cursing to himself as he took his trenchcoat off the hook.

 

“Let’s go,” Castiel mumbled grumpily at his more casual business wear including a black turtleneck and jeans that hugged his body. 

 

“I  _ told _ you they would look better on you.” Dean hummed as Castiel slowly turned to him extremely annoyed as he pulled the door open, Gabriel moved to follow. 

 

“Whoa wait, What about-?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“LEAVE HIM THERE!” Castiel yelled storming off as Dean continued to drink his coffee and eat some breakfast in peace.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel walked with Gabriel, watching Gabriel thumbed at his cigarette which he did when they walked. Castiel watched the cigarette burning as Gabriel took long drags taking the lungs. Gabriel always smelled like an ashtray, and Castiel barely noticed, he would only ever notice it in random moments. Mostly those involving when he wanted a cigarette then remember why he quit. The smell.

 

“So you want to re-interview the Witnesses and recheck the crime scenes?” Gabriel asked blowing out smoke as Castiel winced at the smell. Holding his breath every time Gabriel exhaled. 

 

“Well besides, my death. I-I mean... dad’s death, has there been any others?” Castiel spoke looking down as he walked.

 

“He hasn’t attacked  _ recently _ but you know his MO,” Gabriel stated.

 

“He killed three times. He only kills on the weekend.” Castiel sighed with a groan. “...and we only have until tomorrow till it’s Friday…”

 

“Then he starts killing again.” Gabriel reminded him. 

 

“...Let’s go back to the first crime scene.” Castiel stated when a strong scent of Gabriel made him lose his stomach in a nearby plant. 

 

_ “ _ You sure you're okay, Junior?” Gabriel asked concerned as Castiel looked down at his vomit in the bushes and the family watching from a nearby table.

 

“...Yeah…” Castiel whispered wiping his mouth.

 

_ Thanks,  _ baby. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**The first crime scene: The Old Town Theatre**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“Alright, kid, let me do the talking,” Gabriel spoke as he stopped walking up to the ticket checker. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Hello, I’m Detective Novak and this is Detective Gabriel. We need access to the roof of the theatre.” Castiel spoke before Gabriel could, causing Gabriel to pout. Gabriel pulled out his badge, as Castiel grabbed for his...but, of course, he didn’t have it. Gabriel did...somewhere…

 

“...” The man asked waiting for Castiel to hold up his badge but Castiel obviously didn’t have one. “I ain’t stupid. I’m not letting you in without a badge.”

 

“Kid, where's your badge?” Gabriel whispered as Castiel just kept patting his pockets hoping a badge would just appear. 

 

“Uhhhhh.” Castiel kept opening and closing his mouth looking like an idiot. 

 

“He’s clear.” A voice spoke behind them which made Castiel and Gabriel turn to see Dean who softly handed Castiel a snow cone before patting his head affectionately. 

 

Castiel took in how different the God looked in  _ normal _ clothes, regular clothes. Dean’s hair spiked up like normal but the jeans that held Dean’s body and the plaid overshirt seemed to really cause some people to glance around at the god with lust. The only thing out of ordinary with the god was his eyes that were so bright with the glow of his power that seemed to suck you in, and the marking on the side of his face meaning he was a true god. All gods sported it. However, to humans they couldn’t notice his oddness. The god would never allow it. 

 

“Alright.” The boy beamed changing his tune. “Help yourself officer's.” They nodded as Dean and the cops walked past them. They knew the way. 

 

“What the hell happened to your badge?” Gabriel scoffed. 

 

“ _ Dean. _ ” Castiel spoke hesitantly, giving him a look as he softly licked the snow cone. Not sure what to do or say. The god blinked in glowing green eyes at Castiel with a slight frown taking in how innocent Castiel blinked at him. 

 

“...It’s evidence in a case.” Dean lied disinterested with a sigh to Gabriel. “Wouldn’t it be  _ wise _ to let him borrow his dad’s old badge till you get the guy?” Gabriel seemed to nod agreeing as they walked. 

 

“I’ll bring it from home tomorrow.” Gabriel agreed as they walked up to the roof. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel placed the crime scene photos on the floor where the evidence was one at, Dean watched disinterestedly as Castiel glanced down at the crime scene photo of the body. Castiel sighed glancing over the picture as though he could figure out the universe by looking at it.

 

“So Jessica Moore was a ballerina working on the nutcracker at the theatre below.” Castiel spoke. “She came up here for reasons unknown, she was clubbed over the head knocking her to the ground.” Castiel walked following the photos of the blood trail. “Where she was flipped over, Jessica tried to fight but was attacked with a knife. Four stab wounds. One that sliced her fingers almost clean off when she held up her arms trying to protect herself from the attack.”

 

“He then did his normal MO. Cut her up, hooked her up and performed his show.” Gabriel spoke lighting a cigarette, as Dean turned his head to look at him. “There’s nothing more we can learn from this case. 

 

“There always is something...Even after all these months, we still don’t even know what led her up here.” Castiel sighed. “And she was the first victim. The first victim is always the key to solving everything.”

 

“I don’t know what more we can do,” Gabriel stated with a shrug taking a deep breath of air of his cigarette as Castiel sighed annoyed. 

 

“We need clues we need-” Castiel paused as Dean stared over the edge of the theatre at the long drop. “...Dean.” Castiel looked at Dean who turned to look at him. 

 

“Dean? He’s obviously useless.” Gabriel scoffed blowing out more smoke as Castiel moved to him. 

 

“ _ Can you use your powers to check the crime scene and go back to that night?”  _ Castiel asked in a whisper as Dean frowned slightly crossing his arms. 

 

“I shouldn’t abuse my powers,” Dean stated raising an eyebrow. “Especially being this far away from my realm. Besides, it could harm our baby if you're in the past too long-”

 

_ “Pull us out if you feel warning signs,” _ Castiel begged. “ _ Please.” _

 

“...” Dean cupped his face a the whole world seem to stop. Sounds. People. The world had gone still.  Dean’s eyes faded to a white glow leaned down pressing Castiel into a kiss, Castiel was going to object however the second their lips touched Castiel kissed back harder as though compelled. 

 

Castiel’s eyes flash bright blue, Castiel gripping Dean’s shirt in need as Dean nipped at Castiel’s bottom lip. Castiel opened his mouth to him feeling the tongue slid against his mouth. Castiel moaned allowing their tongues to move slowly and easily with each other.

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**The night of the first death:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

When the sound of the door opening made Castiel turn away from Dean. 

 

Jessica beamed as she walked up onto the roof, beautiful in her ballerina outfit, a Shawl thrown over his shoulders to keep her from the cold. 

 

“J...Jessica?” Castiel spoke moving to her but Dean grabbed him stopping him from going to her. Castiel turned to see Dean holding him tightly, his eyes cold to Castiel’s concern for her. She laughed softly making Castiel turn to her. 

 

Jessica looked down at the roses in her hand. When she noticed a rose placed lovingly in the middle of the roof. Jessica beamed walking out deep onto the roof collecting the rose from the floor. Jessica beamed looking down at her little bouquet, when a person in the hoodie came up behind her. Jessica moved to smell the flowers, when she was hit in the head roughly. 

 

Jessica fell forward onto the ground, she seemed so...confused, she shakingly touched her head which must have been throbbing. She choked out a sob of pain before she tried to get up, but she was disoriented. She turned to face her attacker looking at the person she choked out a sob of fear when she watched the hooded figure pull out a knife. Jessica tried to back away but only fell back onto her back as the attacker stood over her. 

 

Jessica whimpered as the attacker kneeled down, Jessica put her hands up in defense before the attacker started to stab her as the ballerina tried to hold her hands up to protect her but the knife continued to stab her before she went limp. 

 

Castiel stared upset, as the person pulled out the bloody knife from the dead Ballerina, the killer moved to cut the sides of her mouth as Castiel listened to the sound of the skin being sliced which made Castiel feel nausea, which he was pretty sure was because of the baby since Castiel had been around dead bodies. 

 

The killer paused slightly before their head slowly turned towards the God and Castiel. Castiel looked at them trying to see their face under the darkened hoodie. Castiel felt his heart racing with panic when Dean forced him to turn away holding Castiel to his chest, Castiel felt his whole world spinning as Castiel squeezed his eyes closed. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Castiel sucked in air choking as he shot awake, he was back in...bed….? Castiel felt a wave of nausea which Castiel couldn’t avoid puking over the side of the bed. Castiel’s head was throbbing like a hangover, god, he felt like shit. Castiel heard the bedroom door open but Castiel was too sick to look, when a soothing hand touched the back of his neck. Castiel barely raised his eyes to look at Dean who lovingly touched him. 

 

“I’m...I’m so sick.” Castiel whimpered as Dean’s touch felt so soothing, Castiel’s stomach felt better and he felt less sick. 

 

“I told you I did not recommend using my powers to see the crime,” Dean spoke softly as Castiel leaned into his touch. “It would have made you far worse if I kept you any longer….was it worth it?” 

 

Castiel nodded weakly as Dean watched him vomit onto the floor again, Castiel shivering at his own sickness. 

 

“...How did I get home?” Castiel asked panting. “Where’s Gabriel?”

 

“I carried you home...and Detective Gabriel Lokki is home, I’m assuming,” Dean stated as he handing him some tea. “Drink.”

 

“What is it?” Castiel panted feeling sick again. 

 

“It is herbs from my home world, should help with the nausea-” Dean spoke but before he could continue Castiel was already chugging the tea with vigor. Dean blinked when Castiel handed back the empty tea cup. Castiel leaned into him weakly, as Dean softly held him. Dean waved his hand over the floor cleaning it with just a wave of his hand. 

 

“I don’t feel good,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“I know,” Dean spoke. 

 

“Why? What did that do to me?” Castiel asked as Dean laid him down softly as Castiel clung to him weakly in need of the release Dean’s touch gave him from the pain. 

 

“...Don’t worry about it, just sleep.” Dean reassured as Dean curled next to him. Castiel weakly submitted. 

 

“...Roses.” Castiel panted as Dean eyed his face. Castiel’s eyes were closed. “...She was lured to the roof by roses.” 

 

“...” Dean looked down at him as Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck.

 

“That’s why this is worth it.” Castiel spoke. “We learned something, something that we wouldn’t have learned before…Another step closer.” Castiel panted as Dean softly held him. Castiel’s breath evened out, as Dean watched him sleep. Dean glanced down at Castiel’s stomach sliding his fingers down the slowly growing baby bump. 

 

Castiel let a breath of almost relief in sleep at the touch as Dean eyes glowed, enjoying holding his husband and baby till Castiel was in deep sleep and no longer in pain. Dean despite wanting to stay, respected Castiel’s normal rule of ‘only five minutes’ leaving to sleep on the couch out of respect. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Castiel opened his eyes rubbing his face tiredly as he sat up noticing the smell of breakfast pulled himself from the bed, Castiel changed before coming out for breakfast. Dean had a plate of food waiting for him, all hot on the counter as Dean turned to him drinking hot coffee. 

 

“Good morning,” Dean spoke as Castiel moved to eat happily adding the different stuff onto a plate. Dean watched Castiel digging in stopping to text into his phone.

 

“M’rn,” Castiel mumbled already eating, as Dean smiled happily at the fact he was pleasing his lover’s belly. Castiel pulled out Jessica’s file from the box examining it while he ate. 

 

“So where will we be going today?” Dean asked. 

 

“Nowhere in particular.” Castiel spoke chewing for a long time before speaking. “We need to examine the crime scenes again. See if the Roses were a tactic for just Jessica. Or if this is a pattern. Then once that is established we will check with all places that sell roses and if they have sales on the same days as the murders.” 

 

“That sounds like a lot of reading,” Dean stated. 

 

“It is. A lot of pictures to go through.” Castiel sighed. “Gabriel’s checking half and I am going to check the rest of the photos.”

 

“...I did not hear you speak to him?” Dean blinked as Castiel paused.

 

“I texted him,” Castiel stated casually as Dean tilted his head not understanding as Castiel showed him the phone. “I tell this thing here to tell him for me.” Dean reached out touching it, poking it with his finger. 

 

“Hello,” Dean spoke to the small phone.

 

“Dean, it’s a phone, not person.” Castiel chuckled. 

 

“...Hello, phone.” Dean spoke still not understanding. 

 

“....” Castiel softly smiled at that, before Dean went to pour Castiel some tea. Castiel happily took the tea, the magic that kept his stomach soothed….and...the baby. 

 

Castiel softly touched his stomach hesitantly giving it a slight quick rub, Dean’s eyes noticed as Castiel pulled his hand away from his stomach like it burned. Castiel moving to eat food shoveling it into his mouth. 

 

“...They can feel it, you know.” Dean spoke placing more food on the plate. 

 

“What?” Castiel asked pausing as Dean eyed him.

 

“They can feel you everytime you show them affection,” Dean stated softly. “Bonding between mother and child is what establishes their relationship early on. It’s okay to be affectionate to them while they are in the womb.” 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing as he slowly slid more pancakes into his mouth, Dean continued to watch for a moment more before going to clean up breakfast. “...I’m going to take a shower.” 

 

Castiel got up leaving his half eaten food before moving to the bedroom, Dean said nothing softly taking his place and finishing up the rest. Castiel stripped down in the bathroom, and climbed into the shower. Castiel closed his eyes under the water before glancing down at his belly, slightly swollen compared to his old beer belly. 

Castiel slowly reached down softly touching his belly, sliding his fingers slowly over the belly….his baby….It still didn’t feel real. Castiel closed his eyes as he touched the small baby bump, before he opened them again. 

 

“...Hi baby.” Castiel whispered as he looked down at his flat stomach. “...I’m...Castiel...I guess…I should...introduce myself…I’m...I’m your….” Castiel stopped talking and pulled his hand away. “This...is silly. I-I can’t be pregnant.”

 

Castiel breathed as he moved to clean himself under the water, cleaning himself as he tried to ignore reality.

  
  



	3. A lot you don't know

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up with a start on the couch surrounded by files of murders, Castiel pulled his face from a file, Castiel tiredly sitting up. He must have been working hard on the case and fell asleep on the couch. Castiel stretched and yawned wondering where Dean slept if Castiel took the couch, but the couch wasn’t exactly comfy but it worked for long nights. Castiel rubbed his sore back and moved to stand when he noticed Dean laid on the floor below his feet, Castiel sighed wondering why Dean didn’t take the bedroom since Castiel was using the living room. Castiel softly touching Dean’s spine.

 

“Dean. Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean opened his eyes to the feel. “Why are you sleeping on the floor?”

 

“You...um... had taken the couch.” Dean rubbed his eyes sitting up.

 

“Dean, if I work late, you are welcome to take the bedroom,” Castiel spoke helping Dean get up and sitting on the couch, which Dean yawned.

 

“You deserve the room for you and the baby,” Dean spoke. “I sleep to pass the time.”

 

“Well, you can pass the time in the bed, not asleep on the floor like a dog,” Castiel stated standing as he collected his folders and organizing them before glancing at the clock. It was only four in the morning, Castiel grumbled deciding instead of following his normal routines of old age Castiel waking up early to start his day. This pregnancy thing just made him want to sleep all the time. “I’m going back to bed.” Castiel groaned walking towards the bedroom, as Dean’s voice made him stop.

 

“We...haven’t cuddled,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him before glancing at his clock again. Castiel sighed before ushering Dean to follow him into the bedroom. Castiel climbed into bed, as Dean climbed into bed again. Castiel felt Dean pulled him close, Castiel moaned softly at the touch Castiel hesitantly found himself leaning into it. Dean’s fingers softly slid down Castiel’s spine as Castiel curled into it as the other cupped his belly.

 

Castiel wouldn’t admit this, but Dean’s closeness was as soothing as a loving lullaby. Castiel’s phone went off, as Castiel turned and curled his face into Dean’s chest trying to ignore it, Castiel gave up after a moment. Castiel reached over answering his phone, placing it to his ear he buried his face into Dean’s chest.

 

“What?” Castiel grumbled tired, as Castiel quickly sat up. “Another girl?” Castiel spoke pulling away from Dean. “I’m on my way.” Castiel sat up moving to throw on some clothes over his boxers and shirt. “Get dressed,” Castiel spoke as Dean tilted his head.

 

“Another one.” Dean’s eyes glowed with power, as Castiel looked at him. Dean was the god of the underworld, Death was his domain. Castiel turned away from the God, his hand touching his stomach. The child...would be a descendant of the god of the underworld. His child would have powers he could never have imagined. Castiel pulled his hand away to get dressed before he turned to Dean who was already ready to go. Castiel turned walking out of the room, Dean following behind him.

 

____________________________________________________________________-

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Kid,” Gabriel called as he kneeled down next to the dead body covered with a tarp, She was already pulled down from the rigging. Castiel pulled off the blanket looking at the girl, Dean’s eyes glowed brightly at the sight of her body. “Named Ruby Cassidy. Eighteen. She was a musician in the subway.”

 

Gabriel played the youtube clip of Ruby playing violin on the subway, it was beautiful. She was very talented.

 

“Her last show,” Gabriel spoke showing the violin pinned to her hands with screws as the Medical examiner came over. “Jo,” Gabriel asked as Joanna Harvelle came over, smiling to Gabriel.

 

“Gabriel...and? Who is your new partner?” Jo asked.

 

“Castiel junior. Castiel’s son.” Gabriel spoke. “He’s working the case.”

 

“Oh, you’re his son?” Jo eyed him. “Spitting image, so weird….and the hot guy?” Joanna asked wiping some light rain from her face, as she turned her attention to Dean.

 

“A psychic.” Gabriel shrugged, as Jo beamed at that giving Dean lustful eyes.

 

“Oh yeah? Can you tell me what I’m thinking?” Jo smirked walking up to Dean who looked at her with disinterest when Castiel moved in front of him.

 

“Just tell us about the cause of Death,” Castiel spoke unamused, his eyes flashed blue as in warning but no humans took much thought in it, thanks to the god's hidden powers from the human eyes. Jo gave Dean one last look before she kneeled down to the body pulling back the tarp.

 

“Ruby Cassidy. Blonde. Caucasian female. Fits the normal type he likes.” Jo spoke. “Her face looks like she was pushed against a wall, her head bashed in from the front by the forehead causing her to bleed. She then tried to get away, and judging by the road rash, fell onto her back where she was hit in the face knocking her cold. He did his work and strung her up. The normal.”

 

“Yeah, but how did she die?” Castiel asked.

 

“...Exposure.” Jo spoke. “She was alive when he strung her up.”

 

“...It was below zero last night.” Castiel sighed as Gabriel shook his head.

 

“Poor girl.” Gabriel sighed. “Shit like this is why I drink.” Gabriel lit a cigarette, Dean looked at him but didn’t comment.

 

“Also the reason we both go home alone...Shit like this.” Castiel sighed standing up as Gabriel didn’t comment, Dean looked at Castiel but didn’t say anything as Dean kneeled down to the body. “....Jo, were there roses found?”

 

“Roses?” Jo scoffed. “Unless your hottie knew I wanted some, there’s no sign of-”

 

“Castiel,” Dean spoke causing Castiel and Jo to look at him as Dean pulled a petal from her mouth. Dean turned to look at Castiel as Gabriel grabbed an evidence bag allowing him to place it in.

 

“Roses,” Castiel spoke as Jo turned to him.

 

“You think it’s his calling card?” Jo asked.

 

“No. I think it’s his first mistake.” Castiel spoke as Dean looked up at him. “Dean, come here.” Dean stood and followed after him as Castiel walked back away from the body.

 

“No.” Dean crossed his arms.

 

“Dean, This is fresh,” Castiel spoke. “We need to go back-”

 

“It’s dangerous. I told you before.” Dean spoke as Castiel sighed.

 

“Don’t you want me and the baby home?” Castiel whispered as Dean raised an eyebrow. “This may even help us find him tonight and we could be on our way home…” Castiel softly rubbed his own belly exaggeratedly.

 

“...Fine.” Dean spoke.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel beamed but Dean raised a finger.

 

“If you do not find him, We get to sleep in the same bed,” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded with a pout.

 

“ _Fine._ ” Castiel sighed as he moved pressing his lips to Dean’s, the sound went away again.

 

Dean roughly kissed back pinning Castiel back against the wall, as everything around them started to...almost rewind, Castiel opened his eyes slightly seeing the day become night as he opened his mouth to Dean. Dean held him as Castiel’s body started to react slightly to Dean’s touch, to Dean’s loving fingers sliding down to grip his hips.

 

Castiel moaned at Dean’s grip on his thighs holding him firmly in his hand. Castiel couldn’t help his hand moving to grip Dean’s bulge out of almost need when Dean’s hand stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Dean broke the kiss as Castiel panted caught up in it all he didn’t understand why Dean stopped him as he panted at Dean.

 

“The train is now arriving.” A voice called as Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder to see Ruby standing on the subway platform, Castiel listened as she played, it was beautiful.

 

“Castiel, we went too far into the past.” Dean spoke as Castiel stared at her in a trance. “Cas-” Castiel turned to see Dean was gone. Castiel glanced back at Ruby who started to pack up her violin, she kneeled down to see what she had earned before shoving her violin in and walking towards the subway car. Ruby waited for the doors to open, which she walked into the car, Castiel moved to follow her towards the car walking into the closest car to him so he didn’t miss the train.

 

Castiel moved past people as he walked towards her car, pausing when he got to her cabin door. Ruby stood to wait for her stop, alone in the cabin except for a sleeping passed out drunk in the corner. Castiel watched her put headphones in as Castiel’s breath hitched seeing a person in a black hoodie entered the car.

 

“Ruby,” Castiel spoke, as he tried to get his car door open but it wouldn’t budge. “Ruby!” Castiel yelled as Ruby was tapped on the shoulder. She jumped turning she started to talk to the person in the hoodie. They exchanged words Castiel wasn’t sure what was said but Ruby was offered a Rose. Ruby smiled and covered her mouth in happiness. She smiled at the person before taking the flower.

 

Ruby thanked them before turning around happily holding the pole to steady herself moving to smell the rose. The hooded figure doubled back like they were about to leave but instead the hooded figure moved full force at her. Ruby had no chance when her head was slammed against the pole repeatedly.

 

Ruby was forced back around as the hooded figure grabbed her hair forcing her back against it. Ruby pushed the figure away sobbing but she could get far. Her head causing her vision to spin, as she turned off of her stomach and attempted to back up but the hooded figure kicked her hard in the face knocking her out, stopping her screams.

 

The hooded figure looked down at her before they paused noticeably like...they could sense someone was watching them. The figure looked over their shoulder at Castiel but Castiel couldn’t see the person’s face. They slowly turned to look at him completely but before Castiel could get a good look Castiel was forced to look away.

 

Castiel found himself looking at Dean, tears sliding down his face he didn’t know he was spilling. Dean held his head, Castiel had never seen him so angry. Castiel touched his stomach with shaky hands as a sharp pain shot through him.

 

“O...Ouch.” Castiel whispered as he felt his vision go black.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


Castiel’s eyes opened as Castiel turned and vomited onto his floor, the light of the windows being open blinded him. Castiel raised a hand to protect himself from the light as he heaved. The only salvation he got was when the curtains were shut. Castiel glanced up at Dean unable to speak as he lost his lunch again. Dean crossed his arms upset just watching him.

 

“Aren’t you going to help me?” Castiel whimpered as Dean stared at him.

 

“...In a moment.” Dean spoke. “I want you to savor this.”

 

“Please.” Castiel whimpered before Dean sighed. Waving his hand he cleaned the mess before he touched Castiel’s face holding him softly. Castiel whimpered leaning into him as Dean held him. “Fuck.” Castiel cursed as Dean touched his face with care. “Why do you make me feel so good?”

 

Dean said nothing his knees on both sides of Castiel’s hips, his hands touching him, as Castiel looked up at him softly blinking at him softly.

 

“You’re mad at me,” Castiel whispered as Dean nodded.

 

“For many reasons,” Dean whispered back eyeing his face.

 

“Are we okay…?”  Castiel asked softly as Dean hesitantly nodded one hand moving to Castiel’s rounder belly. Castiel glanced down following him, Castiel looked like he was staring his fourth month his belly much rounder than he remembered was when he passed out.

 

“You're both well,” Dean spoke with love touching Castiel’s stomach in small circles.

 

“How long have I been out?” Castiel asked.

 

“Three days,” Dean commented. “You have two weeks and two days left.” Castiel paused at that, was he any closer to finding out the puppeteer? “...Was it worth it?”

 

“...” Castiel spoke remembering Ruby’s death. Imagining the Death in flashes. Remembering her being hurt, remembering the hooded figure and… “Dean, the puppeteer. They screwed up.” Castiel laughed realizing.

 

“...What do you mean?” Dean eyed him.

 

“...They left a witness.” Castiel spoke. “T-There was a drunk man on the subway with them. The puppeteer thought they were passed out drunk, but I SAW him. He opened his eyes after the puppeteer knocked out Ruby. He saw everything. He saw what The puppeteer did. He pretended to go back to sleep before you pulled me away.”

 

“So?” Dean spoke. “How does a drunk help you?”

 

“He saw the Puppeteer’s face,” Castiel spoke happily as Dean tilt his head. “We find him. We find the Puppeteer. I need to see if Jo found out a time of death-” Castiel tried to sit up as Dean frown pushing him back on the bed.

 

“You are still weak.” Dean frowned. “You wouldn’t be able to stand on your own. You need to rest at the very least a few more days.

 

“You can make me stronger right?” Castiel spoke impatiently.

 

“...Castiel, I can’t keep using my powers being so far away from my realm for so long. The more you go into the past, the more you use my powers-” Dean spoke seriously as Castiel pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“Please Dean, I’m running out of time,” Castiel whispered as Dean eyed him. “...I got two weeks and two days till _our_ baby is here.” Castiel pressed kisses Dean’s lips. “...So, please...Do this for me...my love.”

 

Dean eyed his face his eyes glowing as Castiel eyed his face, knowing how to manipulate Dean so well. Was it wrong to use him like this? To tell him things he knew Dean wanted to hear? Castiel softly felt Dean kiss him, feeling a shock of electricity sliding up his body like his body had fallen asleep. Castiel kissed back roughly as Dean’s hand under his shirt. Castiel moaned in pleasure, his body reacting to Dean as the kissing grew more intense.

 

Castiel broke the kiss to allow Dean to take off his shirt, forcing him back into one lustfully when the shirt hit the floor. Castiel...was using him.

 

Castiel felt the last of his clothes leave his body, Castiel moaning as he rocked his body easily against Dean’s. Castiel could tell how hard and desperate his body was. How much he needed Dean’s touch. The power that flowed through them...felt so real, so connected. Castiel twisted to be on top straddling Dean with need before looking Down at Dean’s cock. Castiel lifted his hips once more moving Dean to his hole.

 

Dean pressed heated kisses on every bit of skin he could touch as Castiel lowered himself onto Dean. Castiel moaned loudly, his eyes flashing a bright glowing blue which didn’t fade as he instantly started to rock onto Dean’s cock. Castiel arched his back, feeling Dean’s hands cupping his ass to help Castiel roll his hips more needingly...deeply.

 

“Dean…” Castiel choked out with a gasp as Dean rolled his hips slowly but deeply. Castiel’s arms moved to wrap around Dean’s shoulders as Castiel closed his eyes in pleasure, feeling Dean’s balls slap his ass the harder he rocked. Castiel didn’t want to admit how...good this felt. How good it was to feel this intimate with Dean. Castiel’s eyes continued to brighten with a glowing blue. Castiel buried his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, as Dean sped up his thrusts.

 

Castiel mouthed at his neck, gasping and panting as he started to roll his hips with Dean’s his body shivering with pleasure. Castiel’s whining and whimpering in pleasure getting louder as he grew closer.

 

“D-Dean. I-I’m cumming.” Castiel gasped his body-gripping Dean as he grew close. Dean’s skin slapping against Castiel’s. “Shit. Oh, Fuck I’m cumming. Fuck Dean. Come with me, Dean. Come with me. Fuck. Fuck… Oooh!”

 

Castiel gasped tossing his head back as he let out a loud moan his eyes glowing brightly as Castiel felt his orgasm shoot throughout his entire body. Castiel’s cum spilled onto Dean’s chest as Dean’s hand softly milked him through it. Castiel closed his eyes groaning as he felt his walls crush dean’s cock, Dean’s own orgasm causing Castiel to shiver.

 

They both panted after their orgasms, Dean’s eyes though always glowing flickered. Dean closed his eyes blinked the flicker of power away. Before Castiel pressed needing kisses against Dean’s lips needing of his touch. His affection. Dean closed his eyes as he panted letting himself calm after their encounter.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel panted as Castiel’s eyes glowed brightly. “Thank you.” Dean nodded tiredly as Castiel slowly climbed off his cock, cum sliding down his leg. “Okay, get dressed we need to go ask Joanna about the time of death.”

 

“...You’re so romantic, you know that?” Dean chuckled trying to catch his breath, Castiel impatiently slapped his feet. “Just give me a few minutes. Take a shower. I’ll be ready when you're done.”

 

Castiel sighed annoyed as Dean turned over to sleep, god he knew the rumor of men needing to sleep after sex, this is ridiculous.

 

“Way to go being a stereotype, Dean.” Castiel scoffed as he took his clothes into the bathroom with him but Dean was already sound asleep softly snoring as Castiel got into the shower.

  
  
  


Castiel came out dressed after his shower and all ready to go as he paused brushing out his hair.

 

“Dean. I swear to god you better be ready-” Castiel spoke seeing Dean sitting on the bed slightly hunched over tiredly. Dean turned to look at Castiel before standing.

 

“I told you I’d be ready,” Dean spoke.

 

“Let’s go be ready in the car,” Castiel stated as Dean moved to follow him out the door.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Joanna’s cottage**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked up the steps to a little cottage with different flowers such as Roses, Daisies, sunflowers and all sorts covering the entrance, the house looked like something out of a fairytale, Dean trailing behind him lost in thought, Castiel knocked on the door.

 

“Joanna,” Castiel called as Jo pulled the door open.

 

“Oh, Castiel, it’s you.” Jo blinked. “...Um...how did you know where I lived”

 

“...Um…” Castiel blinked looking at Dean, Castiel, who was forty knew where Jo lived. Castiel who looked ten, did not.

 

“...Ugh.” Dean sighed waving his hand seeming out of it, Jo forgot her question.

 

“What can I do for you?” Jo asked looking between the both of them. “It’s my day off, and my mom needs her bath.”

 

“I’m sure she can handle it by herself,” Castiel spoke.

 

“...She’s Quadriplegic.”  Jo hesitated, as Castiel flinched at his stupidity. “She can’t.”

 

“I...I am so sorry.” Castiel blinked. He didn’t know.

 

“Yeah, It’s okay. Not everyone knows. I spend my days at home caring for her.” Jo stated. Castiel never asked about Jo’s personal life despite knowing each other for almost as long as he knew Gabriel. “It’s a full-time job but someone’s got to do it.”

 

“We will make this quick,” Castiel spoke as Jo leaned against the door. “I need you to tell me if you discovered anything about Ruby’s body that might help me locate what subway she was on.”

 

“The night she died, right?” Jo asked Castiel nodded. “There wasn’t a ticket on the body. What makes you think she was on the subway?” Jo eyed him curiously.

 

“Hunch,” Castiel spoke as Jo sighed trying to think.

 

“I found sand in her shoes, Could be the B train,” Jo stated with a shrug. “Or the F train.”

 

“Sand?” Castiel asked.

 

“Beach sand. Lots of tourists use the trains to come back and forth to the beach.” Jo explained. “Would explain why she was a good distance from the beach but had that in her shoes.”

 

“Okay.” Castiel nodded. “Thanks we will start there-” Jo moved to close the door but stopped hesitating.

 

“...Castiel, do you remember that case with the green flakes in her bra on that girl by the pier?” Jo spoke as Castiel paused.

 

“Yes, the one with Lucifer Baxter. He got away with it, but we all knew.” Castiel nodded sadly. “...Why?”

 

“...When I examined Ruby, I found that same paint in her bra.” Jo stated. “...I have it being tested and I didn’t want to tell you till I confirmed it...but I have a feeling it is the same paint from Jane doe.”

 

“...Lucifer Baxter.” Castiel repeated turning to Dean. “Thanks, Jo...Sorry to have kept you. Please let me know if you confirm it’s the same paint.”

 

“You’ll be the first I call,” Jo spoke as she closed the door.

 

“Come on, Dean,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned following Castiel away. “We have to dig up those files on the jane doe murder before they close the file room.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Gabriel’s house**

  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel, it’s late.” Dean reminded him as Castiel walked up to Gabriel’s door. He wasn’t one to make house calls, but this was definitely a priority and Gabriel wasn’t answering his phone. “It’s ten at night.”

 

“It wouldn’t have taken so long if you would have used your powers to help me look.” Castiel shot back pissed. Dean said nothing just letting out an annoyed sigh rolling his eyes as Castiel pounded on Gabriel’s door.

 

“What if he’s sleeping?” Dean commented.

 

“He’s got nothing better to do than entertain me,” Castiel spoke with a scoff. “Besides the living room light is on.” Castiel heard the doors locks become unlocked before Castiel turned to the door. “About fucking time, Gabriel-”

 

Castiel paused seeing a tall male standing in the doorway wearing a long grey turtleneck and dark blue jeans. His hair was pulled back in a half ponytail on top to keep the long hair from his face. He leaned against the doorframe eyeing Castiel and Dean up and down in a quick glance.

 

“Can I help you?” The tall man asked Castiel blinked in surprise looking at the numbers on the door. He paused backing up to examine the house before walking back to where he was.

 

“I’m looking...for my friend Gabriel.” Castiel blinked. “I was sure this...was his house…” Castiel stated looking confused as Sam eyed his face.

 

“It is, but it’s late.” The man commented with a rude sigh. “We are in the middle of dinner.”

 

“Oh... Are you his roommate?” Castiel asked blinking not recalling Gabriel ever mentioning a roommate, the man looked at Castiel with irritation. Dean sighed, moving in front of Castiel.

 

“We are really sorry to bother you, We will only be a few minutes of your time,” Dean spoke his eyes glowing brightly as the man held himself nodding. The man moved to the side holding the door open as Dean and Castiel walked in.

 

“He’s in the dining room.” The man spoke ushering them deeper into the house as they closed the door. Castiel took in the almost model home, everything in its place, old antics around the house and the bouquet of a dozen red roses- that confirmed to Castiel was sure he was in the wrong house. Castiel couldn’t make out the smell of cigarettes, or liquor, he noticed a cat perched on the couch watching them as they passed the living room. He was sure of it. Gabriel hated cats.

 

“I...I think we have the wrong-” Castiel spoke as he got to the dining room. Castiel paused seeing Gabriel who stood like he was caught in doing something he shouldn’t.

 

“Junior.” Gabriel choked out standing as the stranger stood in the doorway. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to...talk to you about a lead in the case.” Castiel stated exchanging looks between the stranger and Gabriel. “...but I didn’t know you had company.”

 

“...Um…” Gabriel exchanged looks with the barefooted stranger who looked at Gabriel annoyed. It was like he was caught in a lie or something.

 

“...What?” The stranger scoffed at Gabriel. “Your partner's dead, we don’t have to keep hiding.”

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel spoke as Gabriel shot the stranger a nervous look.

 

“Sam…” Gabriel hesitated. “Could you give us a few minutes?” Sam scoffed annoyed moving to grab his wine glass from the table before storming into the living room with a few unpleasant mumbled words. “Sorry about him, he isn’t normally unpleasant.”

 

“...What did he mean about your partner being dead you...didn’t have to hide?” Castiel asked confused and hurt.

 

“Cas.” Dean spoke, Castiel turned to him to see Dean holding a picture from the counter. It was a picture of the man...Sam smiling in a selfie with Gabriel who was...also smiling. Castiel didn’t think he smiled let alone in photos. In the picture, Sam held up his hand showing a ring on his finger. His...ring finger.

 

Castiel blinked upset, as he looked down.

 

“...He’s...not your friend…?” Castiel spoke trying to think it out but his mind wasn’t catching up as fast.

 

“...No,” Gabriel spoke softly clearing his throat leaning against the chair. “...He’s my fiance.”

 

“...Why did you never tell me?” Castiel spoke upset. It read all over his face. He was hurt. “I-I mean my dad.”

 

“...Because he...never was really understanding about...homosexuals.” Gabriel stated. “...I try to keep my family life private from my work to not cause problems. I didn’t want my partner to freak about faggot germs or something.”

 

“Freak about….I once helped you get the head of your dick out of a beer bottle after you got the bright idea to shove it in there to prevent you from dripping pee during a stakeout!” Castiel snapped as Gabriel sighed looking down. “I covered for you when you shot yourself in the foot during a raid! Out of all the things, How could you not tell me about this?!”

 

“...Look, kid. I just…” Gabriel sighed. “...He made ignorant comments before that I just...didn’t want to open that can of worms, besides Castiel was always married to his job. He always assumed that was the same for me. I didn’t want to think…” Gabriel paused.

 

“...Think what?” Castiel asked.

 

“...I didn’t want him to think I was moving on with my life without him.” Gabriel crossed his arms uncomfortable. “...I’m not him. I _want_  to come home from the job. I _want_ to have someone to curl into at night. I _want_ to end the day eating dinner with the man I love talking about the _fucking_ weather tomorrow. I want normal.”

 

“...I would have understood.” Castiel choked out.

 

“Well your father wouldn’t.” Gabriel spoke. “He was obsessed with finding the bad guys, Obsessed with what made them tick. There was no normal for him. All he would do is eat, sleep and PISS crime scene photos and case files. That’s _all_ he cared about.”

 

“...” Castiel opened and closed his mouth unsure with what to say.

 

“...Sam wants to get married. Hell, he’s even _mentioned_ kids.” Gabriel whispered to Castiel. “...Kid you may not have known your father but any words of commitment or life outside fucked up murders and he shuts down running. If he knew I was pulling away from this. That my attention was elsewhere he would have seen it as a betray. That I wasn’t dedicated to the cause. He would have asked for a new partner, and I didn’t want to lose my friend.”

 

“He wouldn’t have. You're friends.” Castiel choked out.

 

“We both know Castiel doesn’t have friends.” Gabriel scoffed. “He has people he uses, when you're no longer useful you're no longer relevant. He cares for no one but himself. He cares only about what he needs and how you can help him. That’s how he is. He doesn’t get attached.”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing.

 

“I adore Castiel, but I want...so much more than dead girls and fucked up people in my life.” Gabriel stated. “...Castiel...That’s all he ever wanted….I think because he needed to validate his reasons of being alone…because in the end that’s all he was ever going to allow himself to trust.” Castiel said nothing as Castiel cleared his throat.

 

“...You’re right, Dean.” Castiel spoke turning to Dean. “...It is a little late to be making house calls.” Castiel looked down, handing Gabriel the folder. “...When you get a chance. We might have a lead on the puppeteer.” Castiel’s voice was shaky and he felt like he was going to cry.

 

“...I’ll take a look at it.” Gabriel whispered as Castiel nodded just wanting to go.

 

“H-...Have a good night.” Castiel turned heading towards the door, passing the living room where Sam sat drinking wine. “...Nice to meet you, Sam.”

 

Sam nodded as Castiel left out the door quickly. Dean quickly moved to follow after him, Castiel wiping his tears and snot as he stormed out towards the car. Castiel fumbled with the keys, as Dean’s hands on his shoulders caused Castiel to break down.

 

“Castiel.” Dean whispered as Castiel sobbed.

 

“I don’t know why I’m crying.” Castiel choked out rubbing his eyes.

 

“The baby.” Dean spoke as Castiel covered his face with a small laugh.

 

“Fucking hormones.” Castiel cursed as Dean wiped Castiel’s tears. “...I just can’t believe that’s what he thought of me...this whole time. I thought I knew everything about him. Hell, I thought I knew everything about jo too….but with Gabriel it hurts worse...I guess I was lying to myself this whole time. I shouldn’t have trusted him when he obvious never trusted me to begin with.”

 

“...So he knows.” Dean spoke as Castiel looked at him.

 

“Know what?” Castiel asked sniffing.

 

“Everything about you.” Dean commented.

 

“Of course.” Castiel scoffed taking a deep breath trying to calm his tears.

 

“...So they know you’re a pregnant demigod with a God for a husband?” Dean asked. “Or that you’re you, and not Castiel junior.”

 

“Of course not.” Castiel sniffed. “Kind of hard to explain that-....” Castiel sighed after a moment's pause getting the point Dean made. “...I get it. You’re right…Happy?” Dean softly sighed as he ruffled his lover's hair.

 

“...Very.” Dean softly stated as Castiel eyed Dean’s face Castiel wiping his tears.

 

“...How would you like to get dinner?” Castiel whispered holding himself. “I can do with a chocolate shake with bacon and the greasiest bacon cheeseburger with fries slathered in ranch  right now.” Castiel laughed as Dean beamed softly.

 

“I don’t know what most of that is, but I can do with a bite.” Dean stated as Castiel smiled at him softly taking him in.

 

“...Come on.” Castiel stated.

 

“What about the case?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged.

 

“Gabriel’s calling it for tonight. The Puppeteer isn’t going to strike for another couple days...and the babe and I are _starving_ since we never got one of your proper meals.” Castiel leaned against the car with an affectionate sigh. Dean’s heart swelled at that, Castiel smiling a bit bigger at Dean’s affectionate smile. “Come on, I’m buying.”

 

Castiel moved to the car to drive as Dean got into the passenger's seat, before driving to the restaurant. Castiel watched as Dean tried the meal he has never eaten before. Castiel laughed watching all the faces Dean made before almost shoveling the food into his mouth happily. Castiel slowly eating like a normal human being and not a god, paused only when he felt a weird shiver up his stomach. Castiel instantly placed a hand to his belly, in surprise and fear as Dean looked at him with concern.

 

“You okay?” Dean asked as Castiel looked at him concerned.

 

“I felt a really sharp pain-” Castiel choked out looking down as Dean instantly placed his hand on Castiel’s belly in worry, his eyes glowing bright before Dean let out a soft sigh letting his head fall down in relief before chuckling. “ _What_? Stop laughing!”

 

Dean only laughed harder.

 

“Dean!” Castiel snapped.

 

“...It’s nothing to worry about, love.” Dean wiped his tears of laughter.

 

“Then?” Castiel looked down touching his belly as Dean leaned down and whispered into his ear.

 

“...You, my love, have just felt our child’s first movements.” Dean stated as Castiel pulled away to look at him before glancing back down at his belly. Castiel’s hand started to tremble at the words before pulling his hand away to focus on his food. This...was starting to feel real. Too real...Castiel was going to be a parent wasn’t he? A real...actual parents to a real actual human being. Castiel stood quickly making everyone look at him when his chair came crashing down. “Cas?”

 

“...I-I just remembered I had some cases to look over.” Castiel shook. “You can get home by yourself right?”

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke but Castiel already left out the door, Dean sighed watching him go as Dean took a seat at the table once again, deciding to just give him space...


	4. Double jeopardy

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

**  
**  
  


Castiel sat at home bundled in a large blanket as he worked on the case, chewing on chips and downed some soda. Castiel reading over the case of the jane doe, when the sound of the front door made Castiel pause mid-chew watching Dean come in the house. Castiel looked away as Dean just walked in setting a bag of food on the counter that Castiel never finished from the restaurant. Castiel didn’t look at him.

Dean softly let his hand linger on the food tray before he walked towards the back room, Castiel didn’t calm till he heard the sound of the shower. Castiel let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as he covered his face.

Things...are awkward between them.

Castiel stood as he grabbed a bag of chips, and shoved his mouth full of chips pulling his knees close before adding the burger and fries to his chip combo. He didn’t want to continue the conversation about the baby, lost in the thoughts he was trying to avoid when Dean’s presence again made Castiel recoil.

“...I’m going to bed.” Castiel sat up as Dean moved to organized the coffee table.

“...We didn’t cuddle.” Dean commented softly but flinched when the door slammed. Dean ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh as he softly continued his easy cleanup. Dean organized the folders and cleaned the kitchen and living room of dirt and crumbs. Moving to grab a stray folder Castiel left in the fridge, when Dean hissed dropping the folder to look at his finger. A paper cut the source of his pain, Dean examined it as blood slid down his finger.

Dean’s eyes flashed green before waiting for the wound to heal, it had taken a couple moments longer than it should have. Dean blinked towards his hand now healed before he went to lay the last folder on the other stack. Dean sighed before stripping down to just boxers. His clothes folded neatly on the coffee table before he moved to sleep on the couch. Dean curled into himself as he just stared at the door to Castiel’s bedroom till he drifted to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________

 **  
**  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

**  
**  
  


“Dean wake up.” Castiel shook him as Dean’s eyes slowly opened, to look at Castiel. “It isn’t like you to sleep in.”

“Sorry.” Dean sat up as Castiel moved to throw on his coat.

“I have a lead on Lucifer Baxter,” Castiel stated. “Get dressed.” Dean sat up as he grabbed his clothes from the counter, Castiel watched as Dean slowly started to dress. Normally Castiel would see Dean magically just put on his clothes, watching him put it on made Dean look so human.

Castiel watched him slowly dress, still trying to wipe the tired from his eyes as Castiel slowly walked towards the kitchen. Dean finished throwing on his coat, as Castiel held out a cup of coffee. Dean eyed it not understanding, as Castiel placed it into his hands.

“Looks like you need a pick me up,” Castiel spoke as Dean softly placed the coffee to his lips. Dean drank it down easily, Castiel rubbing his back as Dean finished it. “...there. That should help.”

“Thanks…” Dean spoke as Castiel moved to place the coffee cup in the sink. “...Are you hungry?”

“We already ate,” Castiel spoke softly brushing some hair out of Dean’s face. “You were asleep a while, I attempted to wake you up earlier but you were deep asleep…if you want we can wait for you to eat.”

“...I’ll be okay till you eat again,” Dean spoke as he stood. “Are you ready to go?” Castiel nodded as Dean walked to the door opening it for Castiel. Castiel walked through it.

____________________________________________________________________

 **  
**  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Lucifer’s place of work**

**  
**  


Castiel rubbed his stomach which was slightly starting to show as a beer belly, Castiel kept a hand on it as he walked.

“Think anyone’s going to comment on my weight gain?” Castiel spoke.

“They wouldn’t be able to see it. God perks.” Dean commented as Castiel took his hand away. “...Where are we going anyways?”

“Paying Lucifer Baxter a visit,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel stood in front of the flower shop waiting. “Is he in?”

“Of course, been watching him till you got here,” Gabriel spoke obviously still shy about their fight. “...Listen, Cas-”

“I’m an ass.” Castiel shrugged as Gabriel gave him a soft smile.

“A big one. Just like your father.” Gabriel ruffled Castiel’s hair who frowned noticeably at the touch. “Ready to speak to our prime suspect?”

“Love to,” Castiel spoke as they pushed the door to the flower shop open.

“Hi, Welcome. Can I-” Lucifer’s smile faded as he frowned.

Lucifer Baxter. Twenty Eight. He was a prime suspect for a rape and murder of a Jane Doe on the Pier. They had found green dry paint fibers in her bra similar to the green paint Lucifer Baxter used to work with as a house painter. There was salvia found on her neck, but it was too degraded to get a good match, it worked enough to make Lucifer their prime suspect. In the trial, however, With no connection to the girl, the paint fibers being common household paint and Lucifer’s paid for alibi...he got away with it.

“Miss me?” Gabriel hummed as Lucifer eyed the three men.

“....Well not nearly as bad as you missed me.” Lucifer crossed his arms. “To pay me a visit...Who are the kid and the hot one?” Castiel glared at that.

“You don’t know your victims’ families?” Gabriel touched Castiel’s shoulders. “This is Castiel junior. If you don’t remember Castiel, he was the one who arrested you for the jane doe murder, and he’s also the cop you killed.”

“...” Lucifer tilted his head almost amused by the words. “So the old guy croaked? How...unfortunate.” Lucifer moved to make a bouquet for an online order. “How did he go, if you don’t mind me asking…”

“You would know,” Castiel growled, as Lucifer eyed him. “Puppeteer.” Lucifer chuckled at the name glancing back to the flowers.

“You think I’m that serial murderer? The one that has outsmarted you every time…?” Lucifer spoke. “I’m flattered you think so highly of me.”

“We found green fibers in one of our victim’s bras,” Castiel smirked as Lucifer looked at him unamused. “We might not have gotten you for Jane Doe...but I’m going to nail your ass for the others.”

“But I only did the one-...Oh,” Lucifer smirked eyeing him, pretending it was a slip of the tongue. "...Oh wait...I got that...double jeopardy clause...don’t I?” Lucifer stated as he finished setting up the red roses in a vase before wrapping it with a bow. “Have nice day officers...especially you, cutie.”

Lucifer gave Dean a wink, which Castiel perfectly stood in front of Dean. Lucifer turned away to package the roses when Castiel spoke.

“Mind telling us where you were this last Friday night?” Gabriel spoke as Lucifer turned to him.

“...I mind.” Lucifer eyed them as Castiel frowned. “Besides...If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me anyways….Would you?”

“...Of course not.” Castiel scoffed turning to leave as they walked out of the flower shop. “...He did it, he was practically gloating in our faces. That bastard.” Dean said nothing as he glanced back at the flower shop.

“We need to find evidence. He can’t get away again.” Gabriel stated.

“Let’s ask Jo about the paint,” Castiel spoke. “Maybe we can find a lead with that.”

“We only have until tonight, before another murder happens,” Gabriel stated as Dean paused his walking. Castiel and Gabriel were about to round the corner when he noticed Dean was staring at a hotdog stand. Castiel sighed affectionately before walking back.

“...Three hot dogs, please. One with ketchup and mustard, the other two with Mustard and sauerkraut.” Castiel spoke paying the man. Castiel handed the ketchup and mustard one to Dean, before taking the other two. Castiel walked to catch up to Gabriel.

“You didn’t have to get me one,” Gabriel spoke trying to get the third.

“No. These are both for me.” Castiel spoke as he took a bite from his hotdog which Dean mimicked. Dean seemed pleased with the food as Castiel happily chowed down which the butterflies in his stomach showed the baby was happy too. “Get your own.” Gabriel pouted as Castiel happily chewed on his food as they walked to the car.

_______________________________________________________________

 **  
**  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Joanna’s Office**

**  
**  
  


Castiel walked in as Jo chewed on her salad sitting at the side of a dead body reading over his notes and muttering to herself as she ate.

“Jo, normal people have lunch with live people.” Castiel joked as Jo glanced up before going back to the notes.

“I don’t have time to,” Jo stated taking another bite. “Too many dead people and not enough staff.” Jo sat up instantly noticing Dean tossing the salad away from her as she fixed her hair. “Hi,” Dean said nothing, as Jo blinked her eyelashes at Dean.

“Jo, we need the results of the paint,” Castiel stated.

“It’s in my office,” Jo stated as she led them into the back office, as she dug through her paperwork on her desk. Castiel watched Jo almost knock off a frame on her desk, which Dean caught with grace. “Shit, Thanks,” Jo spoke in relief as Dean took in the photo of Jo, years younger than she was now. She stood by a beautiful white greenhouse filled with a beautiful garden, a woman holding her in a hug in a photo.

“Is that your mother?” Castiel spoke.

“Yeah.” Jo took it looking down at it affectionately. “Before her accident.” She set it on her desk sighing softly.

“What happened?” Castiel asked as Jo looked at the photo.

“...Car accident.” Jo sighed sadly as she found the folder. Castiel looked down at the photo. He has been their friends for years, yet he never asked about family or how they were doing. Castiel was...indeed a shitty friend. “Here’s the file.” Jo handed it over to Gabriel and Castiel as they looked it over. Castiel couldn’t make heads and tails of the folder but took the file.

“So. is it the same green paint?” Castiel spoke as Dean moved to look out the window, sliding his hands into his jean pocket as Dean took in the people walking down below.

“Yes. I believe so.” Jo spoke. “Same kind of paint. Problem is it’s so common.”

“Are you sure there isn’t anything else?” Castiel asked as Jo sighed.

 

“I reexamined the clothes our victims and I found some very hint traces of the green paint, some were too small for testing, but I’m sure it’s the same.” Jo stated.

“Okay.” Castiel looked to Gabriel. “We got to find a way to nail this son of a bitch.” Gabriel nodded as they both started out fo the office but Castiel noticed Dean didn’t follow. “...Dean.”

Dean turned away from the window to look at Castiel, who ushered him along with a movement of his head.

“Are you coming?” Castiel asked.

“Yes,” Dean spoke as he moved to follow Castiel out, Castiel looked concerned at Dean who cast him a soft smile.

“Did you want some more coffee?” Castiel asked touching the back of Dean’s neck.

“Yes, please,” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded.

“Okay, we can buy some on the way home,” Castiel spoke softly.

“But how do we make sure Lucifer doesn’t kill again,” Gabriel asked.

“We could do a good old-fashioned stakeout.” Castiel chuckled. “Sit on his house, make sure he doesn’t leave.”

“I’ll make some calls,” Gabriel spoke pulling out his phone.

“U...Unless Sam wouldn’t be okay with it?” Castiel choked out realizing what he was asking.

“...Sam won’t mind.” Gabriel spoke. “He’s staying behind to work on inventory for his bookstore tonight, but I will still give him a call.” Gabriel walked away a bit to make a call, as Castiel watched him talk on the phone.

How had he never noticed?

He considered Gabriel his closest friend, yet...he didn’t know such a serious thing about him…

“Let’s get you that coffee.” Castiel turned to Dean as Dean nodded as Castiel walked him into a nearby coffee shop.

____________________________________________________________________

 **  
**  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

**  
**  
  
  


Castiel sat in the passenger's seat of Gabriel’s car as they sipped on their warm drinks, Gabriel happily taking a coffee and Castiel sucking on a hot cocoa much to Dean’s pleasure. They bought two big jugs of coffee and one big jug of hot cocoa. Castiel only took small coffee sips every so often from Dean’s cup in the back seat. He didn’t notice.

“He had a whole jug and he’s fast asleep,” Gabriel commented eyeing Dean who was curled in the back seat.

“He sleeps to pass the time.” Castiel reasoned turning to look at Dean.

“He seems exhausted,” Gabriel spoke.

“...” Castiel looked at the sleeping man in the backseat. Dean...was a bit sluggish lately.

“...I’m sure he’s fine,” Gabriel stated as Castiel slowly nodded reaching back taking a sip of Dean’s coffee before putting it back. Castiel glanced over at Lucifer’s apartment the lights have been off for an hour or two, but they kept a good eye on the entrance.

“...So...how did you and Sam meet?” Castiel asked shyly as Gabriel turned him.

“...It was one of our cases, your dad and I…” Gabriel spoke, Castiel paused trying to remember the case where he knew Sam. “...There was a fight in front of the gay bar, Mikey’s.”

“I...remember that, three or four years ago, we had to figure out if it was a hate crime or just a fight,” Castiel spoke, Gabriel made a face confused. “I-I mean you and my dad.”

“Yeah…” Gabriel whispered smiling affectionately. “Your dad and I went to every single person who even _looked_ at the bar trying to find a witness. We were coming up with squat, to be honest, it all happened because your dad took a leak…” Castiel tilted his head with a confused smile.

________________________________________________________

 **  
**  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV: Four years ago: Sam’s Bookstore**

**  
**  
  
  


Gabriel and Castiel walked out of Mikey’s, there was no more witnesses they could think of and every person they talked to ‘Didn’t see anything’ or pretended they didn’t. Castiel lit a cigarette as they stood in front of the bar.

“What now?” Gabriel asked with a sigh.

“Well, we can ask around the block since witnesses are nonexistent,” Castiel spoke blowing out smoke, Gabriel waited for Castiel to put out his cigarette before Castiel glanced around. “But I really need to take a leak.”

“Why didn’t you go in there?” Gabriel scoffed.

“Line out the door,” Castiel stated glancing around before noticing the bookstore next door. “You question the gays, I’ll occupy the john.” Castiel pat Gabriel’s shoulder as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Just because they got a bookstore near a gay bar doesn’t mean they are gay,” Gabriel commented.

“You would know. They are your people.” Castiel teased Gabriel’s sexuality. Gabriel was straight, but of course, this case brought out the ‘ha you’re gay jokes’. Gabriel didn’t mind and always threw them back as Castiel moved towards the sign labeled unisex bathrooms.

Gabriel sighed as he glanced around the clustered bookstore, there were a couple shoppers but someone that looked great in skinny jeans and a small ponytail was bent over digging through some boxes in the entranceway to behind the counter.

Gabriel took in the cute butt that looked absolutely great in those jeans, Gabriel leaned against the counter taking in the tall woman with her cute ponytail.

“Excuse me, beautiful.” Gabriel beamed towards the ass when the woman paused before standing. Gabriel was taken back noticing it wasn’t a cute, tall, slender woman he was currently hitting on...was a cute, tall, slender man.

“Can I _help_ you?” The man spoke looking annoyed he was hit on, Gabriel was stuttering and taken back.

“I-I am so sorry.” Gabriel choked back idiotically.

“Why because you thought I was a woman?” The man scoffed collecting the box from the floor walking towards some shelves. “I don’t take it personally.”

“...I-...” Gabriel choked out embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, You’re still straight.” The man stated as he placed the box on the chair and moved to stock books on the shelf. Gabriel was so embarrassed he nervously watched the man place the books by theme on the shelf. The man grabbed a book from the box moving to slid it into the horror books. “...Look if you need something-”

“Yeah, Imma need you to stop whatever you're doing, As an officer of the law I'm going to need to confiscate this book,” Gabriel spoke as he grabbed the book the man just put on the shelf. “This book is not horror.”

“Yes, it is.” The man scoffed and turned crossing his arms and leaning on the shelf amused. “It has ghosts in it.”

“This is a murder mystery.” Gabriel scoffed holding up the book. “That just happens to have ghosts in it.” The man tried to snatch it back but Gabriel held it back.

“Ghost equals horror.” The man scoffed eyeing him playfully.

“Not for this one.” Gabriel started flipping through the book. “...Have you even read it?”

“...” The man looked down shyly shaking his head.

“You never read a Tamaki coy book?” Gabriel stated.

“...Never.” The man laughed.

“...Sir, you are missing out.” Gabriel stated with a scoff. “This is my _favorite_ author...and it’s a murder mystery... _with ghosts in it._ ” The man smiled softly as Gabriel pulled out a twenty from his wallet. “Here, I think you will like it so much I’ll buy it for you.” Sam took the money softly.

“...You would?” The man eyed his face with a big smile, Gabriel slightly eyed him back. The man...was cute….especially when he smiled...which was weird….Gabriel never noticed a guy having one. “I’m Sam, by the way.”

Sam held out his hand as Gabriel softly took it, shaking it softly.

“...Oh, so you’re the Sam.” Gabriel commented on the name of the store.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Sam laughed. “This is my bookstore.”

“Blunt and to the point.” Gabriel laughed. “I like it.”

“Thanks,” Sam spoke as Gabriel shook his head.

“...I’m Gabriel,” Gabriel stated with a smile.

“Named after a beautiful angel….fitting,” Sam stated as Gabriel...blushed before Sam looked embarrassed. “...Sorry, I know you’re straight-”

“ No, it’s okay...I…” Gabriel choked out without realizing he just told a gay man it is alright to hit on him. “...I don’t mind.” Sam eyed his face. “...At all…”

Sam softly looked down smiling. Castiel came out from the bathroom adjusting his belt as he did. Gabriel tensed pretending he wasn’t just blushing and hitting on a gay man. Gabriel straightened up pretending he wasn’t doing that.

“S-So that fight next door two days ago, you wouldn’t have happened to see who would have thrown rocks and fists did you?” Gabriel asked as Sam changed his stance reading Gabriel by his stance and copied it to a more unfamiliar stance.

“Yeah actually,” Sam spoke with a scoff. “Those dumbasses broke one of my windows on the bar side. I was pissed, they said would pay for it, said it was an accident so I didn’t think it would be that serious.”

**  
**

“So you know who did it?” Castiel stated with a rude scoff.

“The bar owners dumbass sons.” Sam scoffed. “They got bar fight about their father leaving the bar to the straight son, and not the twin gay ones- They didn’t take it very well,” Sam stated stocking the shelves again, leaving Gabriel’s book away from the pile, Sam and Gabriel exchanged looks but said nothing, when Sam finished he picked Gabriel’s book up again holding it affectionately to his chest.

“And you know that why?” Castiel stated.

“They were pretty vocal about it. I didn’t see the fight till my window got broken but when I came out, the twins were tossing rocks at their brother.” Sam stated. “I came out with a bat and scared them off, I wanted to help the brother but the dad came out and said it was a family issue and they would deal with it. Said they would pay for my window. I didn’t see a problem enough for cops to come, so I left.”

“So no hate crime,” Gabriel spoke to Castiel turned to him with a nod. “Just the father trying to get a payout with insurance I’m sure.”

“Let’s go talk to the father again. Get the truth this time. Wasting my god damn time. I’m going to smoke, give him your card.” Castiel walked out as Gabriel paused waiting till Castiel walked out. Gabriel turned his attention to Sam who eyes him.

“Your boss?” Sam asked.

“Partner,” Gabriel spoke shyly.

“...I guess I solved your case.” Sam stated disappointed as Gabriel nodded. “...Looks like you won’t be around to get my opinion on the book…” Gabriel glanced to make sure Castiel was busy before taking the book and writing his number on the inside cover.

“Actually as a witness, you should have my number, call me anytime, night or day,” Gabriel spoke before holding the book to Sam who took it with an affectionate brushing of their hands.

“Night or day?” Sam spoke eyeing him.

“Preferably after every chapter,” Gabriel spoke amused. “...Just to let me know I’m right about the book.” Sam laughed.

“...And when you're wrong what do I get?” Sam asked.

“...Ooh. I don’t know because It’s an impossibility.” Gabriel stated. “...but when I’m right, I expect a home cooked meal.”

“...Okay.” Sam beamed softly. “...I can do that…”

“Gabriel, let’s go!” Castiel called from the door as Gabriel turned back to the door.

“...I’ll be waiting for your call...Sam.” Gabriel winked as Sam smiled down towards the book, Gabriel’s heart racing as he left to follow Castiel.

_________________________________________________________________

 **  
**  
  
  


**Now:**

**  
**  
  


Castiel’s eyed Gabriel who looked down at his phone with love at a photo of Sam and him, Castiel smiled softly as Gabriel showed Castiel some photos.

“I won,” Gabriel spoke. “He invited me over for dinner, and It seems like I never went home,” Gabriel stated.

“...’m glad you found him,” Castiel spoke. “Honestly.” Gabriel eyed Castiel’s face before beaming.

“I am glad too,” Gabriel stated. “...I owe your father a lot. He helped me find Sam...when I got the courage, I was going to ask your father to be my best man.”

“...He would have liked it, Gabriel.” Castiel stated honestly.

“...So what about you?” Gabriel stated. “You and psychic boy….Obviously, something's going on.”

“...” Castiel looked down. Secrets. His secrets. “...He’s in love with me.” Castiel admitted. “Always has been.”

“...And you?” Gabriel spoke. “...Do you love him?”

“...I…” Castiel turned looking at Dean pausing for a long time. “...I don’t know.” Castiel choked out his hand subtly touching his stomach, he seemed to recoil at his own indecisiveness.

“...and it’s okay. Take your time.” Gabriel whispered. “...love isn’t a race and it shouldn’t be decided so carelessly...Remember that.” Castiel hesitantly nodded, touching his stomach. When Gabriel’s phone went off, Gabriel placed it to his ear. “Go.”

Castiel listened to one-word answers from Gabriel before he hung up and cursed starting his car and putting on his lights.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked.

“Lucifer got out. He killed again.” Gabriel growled.

“But...We didn’t see him leave.” Castiel stated.

“Damn it, he must have taken another route.” Gabriel snapped. “Another girl dead.” Castiel closed his eyes but didn’t say anything as they drove to the next body. Castiel cursed moving a soft hand to shake Dean awake, Dean barely reacted, but when he did Dean yawned tiredly.

“Did we get him?” Dean asked softly rubbing his eyes as Castiel looked down at him sadly.

“...No…” Castiel whispered as they drove to the next murder.


	5. In the end

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


Castiel’s eyes slid over the covered body as Gabriel, Dean and him walked up behind him. Jo was leaned over the body as Castiel called to her.

 

“What do we got Jo?” Castiel asked as Jo glanced up at him.

 

“Meg Miner. Twenty three. She was a Model. She was stabbed thirty times in the back. Seven that pierced her heart. She did not go peacefully.” Jo stated wiping some hair out of her face.

 

“Green fibers?” Castiel asked as Jo nodded.

 

“I’d have to run the test to compare-” Jo started as Castiel took Dean’s hand.

 

“Don’t bother.” Castiel pulled Dean away as Dean came with him. “Dean-”

 

“Absolutely not.” Dean breathed rubbing his face tiredly, he seemed less cool and collected.

 

“Just one more time.” Castiel begged touching Dean’s arms affectionately. “We need something to nail this guy.”

 

“Then do it _without_ magic.” Dean snapped.

 

“I would have solved this by now if I could do it without magic!” Castiel stated but Dean wasn’t budging on this, Dean crossed his arms looking ticked to all hell.

 

“It’s dangerous. I keep telling you. You risk not only you and my child’s life-” Dean growled.

 

“Oh, now it’s just your child?” Castiel scoffed, Dean looked unamused. “You have kept us safe this whole time, and I trust you can do it again! You always pulled us out before anything bad can happen!”

  

“Look. You going back isn’t just affecting you-” Dean stated.

 

“No. You look, I promised you my life in exchange for _this_ month.” Castiel poked his chest. “I will be popping out _our_ child in less than two weeks, as promised and living out my immortal life as your husband. All I have ever asked you for is to find this monster!” Dean said nothing still angry.

“I would never _hurt_ our baby to do it! How am I supposed to be your husband and raise our child if you can’t trust-...” Castiel stated.

 

Castiel paused for a moment touching his own stomach registering something before Castiel’s hand took Dean’s hand placing it on the bottom left rounding corner of his belly. Dean felt a light moving kick against his hand. Their child who was slowly starting to become more and more real with every passing day. The baby kicked so strongly against his hand.

 

“...Their first kicks…” Castiel whispered affectionately tears in his eyes. Dean looked down at his belly letting his hand feel their kicks.

 

“...” Dean’s face softened slightly showing emotions but Castiel couldn’t read them.

 

“I may be mentally freaking out...and may seem cold to this baby to you,” Castiel whispered tears in his eyes, as Dean said nothing looking emotionless. “...But I went from an almost three hundred fifty-year-old bachelor to a married demigod with a fucking baby on the way in less than a month...I’m still shellshocked like none of this is real.”

 

“It’s still hard for me to swallow that I’m a god. That someone as perfect and kind as you picked someone as douche as me.” Castiel continued. “But most of all...the harsh reality fucking fear that overcomes me to realize I’m love this baby more than everything in the world, and I know this despite every bit of me believing this couldn’t be real.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing eyeing Castiel’s face.

 

“Now fucking trust me and believe I would never put our baby in harms way.” Castiel stated angrily.

 

Dean just...stared.

  
His eyes trying to read Castiel, read between the lines, to figure out something almost sinister or some secret Castiel was hiding. Nonetheless however, Dean cupped Castiel’s face. Castiel eyed his lips when Dean’s eyes glowed pulling Castiel into a loving kiss. Castiel slowly submitted to it, his eyes closing as their harsh, needy kiss led to exploring fingers, and longing touches.

 

When Castiel yanked back feeling Dean’s touch suddenly disappear from him, he opened his eyes to see Dean gone from his side, but it was darker than before. Later.

 

“Dean?” Castiel called concerned when the roof door opened, Castiel turned to see Meg being dragged onto the roof, she was unconscious not moving, maybe drugged as the person tossed her dropped her without care onto the roof. The killer grabbed a knife from his side as she moaned starting to respond weakly.

 

The killer didn’t give her a chance as they kneeled down, wiping their own nose area as blood dripped down the killer’s pale skin before the killer’s blood dripped onto Meg’s leg before they moved to stab the knife into their back angrily. Meg cried out as she was stabbed repeatedly. Blood pooled under her as the killer angrily repeated to stab her.

 

Castiel watched his hand moving to give comfortingly touch to his stomach and the life inside that moved. Castiel turned away closing his eyes as the baby brought a sense of peace to him.

 

When Castiel opened his eyes he was standing on the roof again back in the present, everyone moved about him like he was never gone. He was...okay. He didn’t pass out this time, the sound of the body hitting the floor made Castiel turn to see Dean on the floor panting and sweating weakly.

 

“D-Dean?!” Castiel cried concerned as he kneeled down to him, Dean was burning up. “Dean!” Gabriel kneeled next to him, touching Dean’s forehead before grabbing his radio from his side.

 

“We are going to need a bus to 882 Ouran way-” Gabriel called as Castiel started down at him shaking as he looked down at Dean in fear. He didn’t...know Dean could get sick.

 

“D-Dean…” Castiel stated touching his face, when the ambulance came Castiel could do nothing more than follow them like a puppy. Watching them worryingly carry Dean with an oxygen mask onto the stretcher and loading him into the ambulance.

 

“Castiel.” Gabriel took his hand. “Do you want me to come with you?”

 

“I-...I don’t know. I-I don’t even know what to do!” Castiel sobbed shaking extremely upset. “D-Dean shouldn’t be sick...I-I’ve never seen him get sick-”

 

“Don’t worry, ride with them. I’ll follow.” Gabriel stated as Castiel nodded as Gabriel helped him into the Ambulance.

 

“G-Gabriel, t-tell them to test the blood on her leg. S-Some of it is the killer's.” Castiel choked out as Gabriel nodded before Castiel moved to Dean’s side holding his hand. The doors closed as Castiel moved to press his lips to Dean’s hand, hoping this was all a horrible dream.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  


Dean slept in the bed lifeless, his chest rising and falling in sleep as Castiel sat next to him holding his stomach for comfort. Dean...hasn’t woken up. Castiel let the baby soothe him as he watched Dean breathe softly and weakly. Castiel jumped when a coffee cup was offered to him. Castiel took a second to register before he accepted the coffee with a soft thank you. Gabriel moved to take a seat next to him looking at Dean with a sigh.

 

“...How is he doing?” Gabriel asked taking a sip of his own coffee, Castiel took a sip of his own with slightly shaking hands.

 

“...The doctors aren’t sure what to think…” Castiel confessed. “...Dean’s really weak…They told me they think it’s exhaustion...and _something_ else.”

 

“I’m sure he will be okay.” Gabriel reassured as a small knock on the door made them turn to see Sam in the doorway.

 

“Gabriel.” Sam spoke as Gabriel smiled at him softly before Sam came in pressing a kiss to his lips. Gabriel happily took the affection before Sam turned his attention to Castiel.

 

“Hi Castiel.” Sam spoke as Castiel gave a sad smile. “Sorry to show up unannounced but...I heard about your...friend. I thought maybe you could do with a homecooked meal.” Sam offered him a plastic tupperware as Castiel took it with a kind smile.

 

“Thank you.” Castiel stated as Sam offered another one to Gabriel, Gabriel kissed his lips again in a thanks.

 

“I got to go back to work.” Sam spoke before he turned to Dean softly taking a blanket from his bag before covering him softly. Castiel took the affection to Dean with love as Sam placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder before Sam walked back out again.

 

Castiel softly opened the container smelling the food of homemade pasta. Castiel took a bite of the food as the baby kicked happily for the meal. Castiel felt tears in his eyes again, Dean...was hurt...and Castiel _knew_ it was all his fault.

 

“Don’t cry again.” A voice spoke as Castiel cried into his pasta. Castiel glanced up seeing Dean sat up weakly.

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel spoke as Dean took off the air tubing from his nose as Castiel moved quickly stop at him from taking out his IVs. “Dean, keep it on!” Castiel snapped as Dean started to wheeze, before Castiel put it back on his nose. Dean took a couple deep breaths of the air. “You gave me a heartattack.”

 

“Sorry...I just never imagined I’d get this weak.” Dean spoke laying back into bed tiredly, as he looked around. “Where are we?”

 

“We are in a human hospital.” Castiel started petting his hair softly.

 

“I thought hospitals were nicer,” Dean stated as Castiel pet his hair with a soft smile. “This is hell.”

 

“You would know wouldn’t you…” Castiel spoke with tears in his eyes, Gabriel softly stood to answer a call walking out of the room. “...What happened? You look so pale.”

 

“Why are you crying again?” Dean reached up wiping his tears as Castiel choked out a chuckle tears sliding down his face.

 

“It’s the baby.” Castiel commented as an excuse before Dean softly cupped his face. “...It was my fault wasn’t it. Why your so ill…”

 

“...I used a lot of my powers then I should of being so far away for so long.” Dean swallowed weakly. “My powers are at strongest capacity in our realm. Since you aren’t a real god, your powers feed off me.”

 

“So I was taking a lot with each request but also taking it just by being me.” Castiel stated wiping his own tears.

 

“Unfortunately everything comes at a price…” Dean stated.

 

“A price that caused you suffering…” Castiel sobbed. “I-I...I-I didn’t know Dean-”

 

“Because I didn’t want you to.” Dean spoke wiping his tears. “...I’ll be fine once I get home.”

 

“Then go home.” Castiel choked out. “I got it from here.”

 

“It will take me a while to rejuvenate...I will not be able to leave my realm to help you.” Dean spoke. “I will not be able to see our child be born. I will not be able to come collect you after our deal. You will be alone, and grow weaker the longer you are away…” Castiel said nothing. “The child would slowly grow weaker out of my realm, as will you till you fade away….I could lose you both.”

 

“Dean-” Castiel whispered upset as Dean took his hand.

 

“I go with you, or not at all.” Dean stated seriously as Castiel choked out upset by his words. Gabriel came in.

 

“Castiel.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel looked at Dean. “...Jo has a DNA Match to the blood. It’s him.” Castiel opened and closed his mouth at Dean conflicted before Dean softly and weakly let go of Castiel’s hand.

 

“...Go get him. End this....” Dean spoke softly weakly falling back to sleep as Castiel looked down before he turned towards Gabriel.

 

“Let’s go,” Castiel spoke to Gabriel before walking out with him leaving Dean alone.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


Castiel walked up to Lucifer Baxter’s work with Gabriel behind him with the arrest warrant, walking up to Lucifer’s shop as Lucifer was helping customer with a bouquet. Lucifer paused with a sigh noticing them.

 

“I’m busy.” Lucifer spoke coldly brushing them off as Castiel snatched his wrist forcing them behind his back. “What are you doing?” Castiel slammed him back against the counter, Lucifer grunted in pain as Castiel pinned him before grabbed the other and handcuffing them very tightly together. Castiel’s swollen stomach pressed against Lucifer’s back despite it not being visible.“What is that? Happy to see me?”

 

“The only people happy around here are Castiel and I seeing your ass in prison.” Gabriel held up the arrest warrant.

 

“I’m not going to prison.” Lucifer scoffed.

 

“You’re right. You’ll get the electric chair.” Castiel smirked as they forced him out to the store into the car. “You have the right to be silent-”

 

“I know my rights!” Lucifer growled. “I swear to god, I’m going to sue this compartment for harassment-”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Gabriel chuckled as he slammed the door ignoring his talking as Castiel and Gabriel exchanged a silent victory fist bump before they got into the car taking him to the station.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  


Dean softly opened his eyes weakly as he startled awake sitting up, his eyes glowing the whites in his eyes orange against his greens, he was… so weak his body was now feeding off the closest life strings. Dean raised his hand to a red string of fate to one fading from bright red to a faded orange grey. People’s fate strings would fade the closer they were to death, sometimes it would take years. Life would sometimes make it sudden, a bright red string to black suddenly. Gone.

 

Dean touched it watching the string wither, slowly grow black and blow away to nothing. No one couldn’t see the strings they left behind, like a trail of them. Even in his all powerful form Dean couldn’t make heads or tails of them. Too many. However, in his almost empty animalistic state he could see them like lights in the dark. He could almost see nothing else but them…

 

He paused seeing the one Castiel left, his fingers reaching to touch it with delicate hands. His bright red with a brighter glow than humans. Wrapped around his was a very tiny string that loosely coiled Castiel’s...their baby’s fate string….

 

Dean leaned down pressing a soft kiss to both strings, when he paused noticing a string in the doorway, barely there. Snagged slightly on the doorway. Dean pulled his IV out of his arm without care as blood slid down his arm. Dean pulled off his breathing tube from his face as he kneeled down to the string. The fate string was frayed in at least thirteen different strands. Dean’s fingers slid over the frayed areas. Fate strings only fray when...

 

Dean took the string into his hands and slowly followed it out of the room, and out of the hospital.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


Castiel walked Lucifer happily over to a holding cell before he uncuffed him and tossed him in. Lucifer rubbed his red wrists eyeing Castiel.

 

“Careful, one might mistaken your issues as personal.” Lucifer smirked leaning against the bar. “Or maybe...Daddy Cas issues, eh, junior?” Castiel tilted his head looking pissed that he was mocking his death after lucifer killed him, as Castiel moved to hit the bars but Gabriel pulled him away.

 

“Come on.” Gabriel pulled him away as another officer walked over to Gabriel.

 

“Hey, Gabriel. We got that homeless guy you were looking for.” The officer spoke with the homeless guy training behind him. “He was hard to find but we managed.”

 

“Good, we already have a hit on the blood, let’s get a hit on the witness,” Castiel stated.

 

“How sure are you that he saw it?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I’m one hundred percent sure.” Castiel spoke as they walked up to the homeless guy. “Sir, we both know you saw the hooded figure hurt that girl in the subway.”

 

“You found them?!” The homeless guy looked relieved. Castiel pulled him along.

 

“Do you see the person who hurt her?” Castiel asked as the homeless guy stared into the cell. Lucifer got curious and stood from his chair walking over. The homeless guy seemed unphased by his presence before Lucifer held the bars looking at him.

 

“ I-I thought you said you caught them.” The homeless guy looked scared.

 

“W...We did.” Castiel stated looking confused as the homeless guy looked upset before he turned away.

 

“S-She isn’t here.” The homeless guy looked around freaked.

 

“....Wait...she?” Castiel asked.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean stood in front of a door, his eyes glowing weakly as he reached over staggering as he knocked on the door. The door unlocked as Joanna stood at the door looking confused as she eyed the sickly man.

 

“Dean?” Joanna asked as Dean started to wobble, Joanna grabbed him helping him inside to the couch and laid him down. “What are you doing outside the hospital?”

 

Dean didn’t answer, his fever was back, his head was spinning as she wrapped his IV wound before she placed a wet cloth on his head.

 

“I’ll call Castiel and let him know you're here…” Joanna spoke as she put the phone to her ear and walked to the other room. Dean heard Joanna leaving Castiel a message on his phone, as Dean moved to follow the cord. Despite his body wanting a meal and he should be seeking out dying people... he couldn’t help but follow the red line into the back room. Panting and weakly as he fell to his knees when he noticed a shriveling human hand dangling from the bed.

 

Dean used the bed to pull himself up when he noticed a rotting woman in the bed, Dean saw the fake glass eyes in her sockets, the mouth cut and opened, the woman seemed to be wired up and be able to be played. Dean panted at the doll like woman when Dean was hit in the head with a shovel. Jo looked down at him panting as blood pooled on the floor before she tossed the shovel away before she grabbed him by the legs and dragged him away.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


“Jo said we had Lucifer’s blood.” Castiel walked towards Joanna’s office.

 

“Then maybe it was a frame job,” Gabriel stated.

 

“No. I _saw_ them bleeding. It was them.” Castiel snapped before Gabriel grabbed his arm.

 

“You saw?” Gabriel asked confused as Castiel nodded his blood boiling not realizing it was impossible for him to.

 

“Yes. I saw the killer leaning over the body. They either had a bloody nose or were hit in the nose. They wiped their nose with the back of their hand and I saw the blood drop down.” Castiel stated insistently. Gabriel grabbed him by a rough touch to the arm forcing him to turn.

 

“You... _saw?_ ” Gabriel asked as Castiel paused taken back that he exposed himself.

 

“...Gabriel…” Castiel hesitated as he pulled him private area and hesitantly started to explain. “ The reason I know it was the killer's blood was because I watched it in a flashback.”

 

“...So you’re nuts.” Gabriel scoffed turning to leave but Castiel forced him back.

 

“Just listen!” Castiel whispered. “Dean isn’t _human_. He’s the god of the underworld. He has powers that were able to let me see what happened that night.”

 

“....And let’s say I _believe_ you which I don’t. Why would the god of the underworld help you out?” Gabriel asked.

 

“…I don’t know” Castiel hesitated with a sigh as he looked down.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Three hundred years ago**

  
  
  


Sixteen year old Castiel gripped the gun in his hands as the carriage shook, his breathe seen in the cold ice air. Castiel shivered as a low groan in the back of the carriage made Castiel turn.

 

“There’s no helping your mother now.” Castiel’s father spoke as Castiel turned back around. “Getting us out of the cold and somewhere warm is the only way we can help her now.”

 

“Father…” Castiel whispered when his mother let out another whimper. “...She sounds like she’s in a lot of pain.”

 

“Childbirth ain’t easy.” Cain chuckled. “It’s a beautiful blessing from God to create life...but it also a sacrifice.” Castiel looked down as his mother cried softly in the back.

 

“...I am glad I will never have to experience that.” Castiel mumbled as Cain gave a soft chuckle.

 

“You will one day.” Cain stated passing his back, Castiel shivered from the hard hit that slightly rocked him. “One day you will marry and your wife will produce you a line of strong children. Hopefully all boys to carry your name and pride, unlike me who only has one son.”

 

“You aren’t happy with my sisters?” Castiel asked slightly upset by his words as Cain sighed.

 

“I love your sisters, but...they would not be able to carry the family. They are like sheep. They need to be cared for.” Cain waved them off. “This is why I hope the god will bless me with another son, I prayed every night. I begged God for my next son, no matter the cost.”

 

“....” Castiel didn’t argue. He knew he wouldn’t win. Despite Castiel believing his sisters were all so much smarter and more refined than him. Even picking the youngest daughter Novak would have had better will and determination to run the family. Castiel’s father believed like most men that the amount of sons dictates what kind of man you are. To Cain, and society, having one was a disgrace.

 

“Father.” Anna stuck her head out of the flap opening. “Something is wrong.” She sounded so worried.

 

“What is it, Anna?” Cain turned.

 

“She’s bleeding really bad, I-I can’t get it to stop.” Anna choked out, as Castiel was forced the reigns, Castiel snapped to attention. Castiel steered the horses, up the mountain trail when Castiel’s father returned poking his head through the tarp.

 

“Pull into the nearest cave.” Cain spoke as Castiel nodded, Castiel slowly followed orders, Castiel pulling deep into the mountain cave. Castiel looked at the icicles that hung like a warning, threatening to fall. Castiel looked up as the large wheels creaked and groaned on the uneven floor. When he was deep enough in the cave he turned to Cain.

 

“Dad!” Castiel spoke worried as Cain stuck his head out.

 

“Start a fire.” Cain spoke. “And take your sisters and keep them away.” Castiel climbed off the carriage, going to the back he took his baby sisters from the back of the carriage who looked upset. Anna handed him some wood before closing the carriage cover to keep them from seeing. Castiel hesitated but took his two younger sisters hand. Castiel lead them a bit away deeper into the cave as he placed the wood onto the floor. His sisters were crying as he took a bit to get the fire started.

 

Castiel watched his younger sisters who coughed, he pulled them closer. They had been in the cold too long. They should have never gone this shortcut to their new colony, what was suppose to shorten their trip caused them to be on this trip to be longer. They were sick, they had no food, and were running out of supplies.

 

It was a couple hours later that Anna ran out of the cave towards the entrance vomiting and sobbing, Castiel’s father walked over to the fire grabbing the gun from Castiel’s side. Castiel’s father was covered in blood.

 

“...Dad...Where’s...mom...and the baby?” Castiel asked as their father was silent.

 

“...You had a brother.” Cain spoke before he turned away. “I’m taking the carriage and...finding a place to give your mother and brother a proper burial.”

 

“...I-I’ll go with you.” Castiel whispered.

 

“Stay with your siblings!” Castiel’s father snapped, Castiel flinched and looked down. Cain walked past Anna who had moved to Castiel and cried holding him. Castiel watched as his father take the carriage. Castiel held his sisters as he watched the carriage leave them behind.

 

Castiel’s father didn’t return.

  


The youngest Claire, three, was the first one to go when the fire went out, Castiel tried to keep her warm, but she grew cold before the others.

 

The second was Lilith, who was only eight. Castiel tried to keep her awake but she fell asleep but never woke up.

 

Castiel held Anna who curled into him and sobbed holding him, Castiel was so weak...and he knew anna felt that way too as he watched his breath in the air.

 

“....I’m so cold.” Anna shivered against him sobbing.

 

“...It’s...okay..I...can’t feel it anymore.” Castiel whispered no longer shivering as he felt himself fading away.

 

“P...please don’t go-” Anna cried but Castiel could no longer hear her as his world faded completely.

  


________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Three hundred years ago**

  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes opened feeling completely warm, Castiel closed his eyes before he sat up looking around noticing he was alone in a beautiful large room that overlooked a beautiful view. The sun was shining and he could see every bit of the beautiful nature from the bed.

 

A woman came in carrying a new warm cloth for his head, when she noticed him awake.

 

“...Um...excuse me ma’am-” Castiel spoke but the woman dropped the cloth before bolting out. “...Or not….” Castiel got up, noticing he was no longer skin and bones. Wearing his clothes that looked clean and healthy.  Castiel moved to the mirror taking in how healthy and thriving he looked.

 

“How are you feeling?” A voice made Castiel turn to see a man standing in the doorway.

 

“...Great.” Castiel confessed as the man nodded. “I...I thought I was dying.”

 

“You did.” The man spoke as Castiel paused at that. Castiel’s face didn’t seem scared, he seemed...calm.

 

“...Is this heaven?” Castiel asked as the man looked amused.

 

“...Of sorts.” The man tilted his head smirking his eyes glowing. “...are you not scared?”

 

“...No.” Castiel stated as he moved to the balcony. The man took in form as Castiel stared out in the beauty. Dean joined him staring out at the view.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it…?” The man spoke. “The realm of the dead.”

 

“Nothing like the stories...” Castiel before he turned to the man. “...You're the man in charge right?”

 

“What makes you say that?” The man smirked.

 

“My common sense.” Castiel put his hand on his hips. “I demand to be taken to my family if you aren’t going to come out with it.”

 

“...Come out with it? How forward.” The man chuckled. “...yes. I think you will do just nicely.”

 

“....” Castiel stared as the man circled him. “Do just nicely for what?”

 

“...I want you.” The God spoke. “To stay in my castle as my husband.”

 

“...What?” Castiel confused. “As your...husband? Are you mad?...Why would you want a husband?”

 

“I want you.” The god chuckled. “No matter what your gender is.” The god started to clarify. “I see the ends of life. Every last breath taken...I was there...but during my travels….I have...stumbled upon you and...I must admit. I have grown... _attached_.”

 

“A...attached...to me?” Castiel asked as Castiel slowly followed The god with his eyes.

 

“...Even I can’t explain it.” The god confessed. “...but despite having everything….I only want you…”

 

“...” Castiel took in his words shyly.

 

“...I will make you a deal. One deal I have would never offered to anyone but you. I will give you your family, place you on your farm, and give you your long life till you die naturally...how does that sound?”

 

“...And the catch is I be your husband here when I die?” Castiel eyed him.

 

“....Yes.” The god spoke as Castiel held himself.

 

“...Will my family...really come back? My mom, my sisters….my dad?” Castiel asked.

 

“I’ll grant your baby brother life as well.” The god stated. “Does that seem like a fair trade…?”

 

“...My life for theirs…” Castiel stated before he glanced up at the god.  “...I will agree to your terms...but I will not marry you.” The god tilted his head surprised taken back. “...I will never marry someone I do not love...But I will stay in your world...as your friend.”

 

“...Deal.” The god spoke as he softly started towards the door. “You are...indeed everything I hoped.”

 

“...Really just going to go all mysterious like?” Castiel scoffed crossing his arms. “I’m Castiel. And you are?” Castiel stated sarcastically.

 

“Dean.” The god called back amused not looking back as he left out the door, leaving him alone.

 

___________________________________________________

  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Now**

  
  


Castiel looked down as Gabriel stared at him, Castiel softly brought Gabriel’s hand to his belly, at first Gabriel was annoyed but then he felt...a kick.

 

“...I ended up changing the terms...once the Puppeteer killed me. In exchange for me to continue my work to find the puppeteer….I agreed to marry him...and produce a child with him.”

 

“...This is so weird.” Gabriel breathed out feeling the round belly he couldn’t see, that was currently blowing his mind as he tried to process. “...What do you mean the puppeteer-....” Gabriel stared at Castiel as Gabriel took in Castiel...really took him in…. “...Cas…?...Not Castiel junior...but...Castiel. My partner? You….are alive?”

 

“In a matter of speaking,” Castiel confessed as Gabriel instantly pulled him into a hug.

 

“I-I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you died-” Gabriel whispered.

 

“I went on my own.” Castiel stated. “...You told me to wait it out and I decided to be a hero without back up...but besides...it turned out for the better…” Castiel touched his own stomach getting emotional. They hugged tightly as Castiel’s phone vibrated in his coat, Gabriel felt it as he pulled back, wiping the tears that were filling his eyes.

 

“Phones ringing.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “....I’ll go get the retested results of the blood…Cas.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be in there in a second. The hospital’s calling.” Castiel stated as he turned to answer the phone as Gabriel went inside. “...Hello?...” Castiel listened to the frantic voice on the other end. “...What do you _mean_ he’s missing-?!” Gabriel came back out panting like he had quickly ran back as Gabriel grabbed Castiel’s arm.

 

“We have to go!” Gabriel spoke grabbing the phone hanging up as Castiel tried to keep from going. It wasn’t till Castiel managed to pull his arm back, that Gabriel stopped.

 

“This is going to have to wait! Dean’s missing-!” Castiel panicked.

 

“It was Jo!” Gabriel snapped as Castiel blinked taken back.

 

“...W...What?” Castiel asked.

 

“The blood was Joanna’s,” Gabriel stated angrily. “She has been manipulating us this whole time!” Castiel panted upset before he grabbed the phone back from Gabriel.

 

“Wait-S-...She called me.” Castiel spoke. “When we were busy with Lucifer...I-I let it go to voicemail!” Castiel quickly put the phone to his ear.

 

“Hey Cas, It’s Joanna. Dean found his way here, he seems out of it. I don’t know if you discharged him or he did it on your own...but I would recommend you take him back to the hospital. I’ll hold onto him till you get here-” Castiel dropped his phone grabbed Gabriel’s hand.

 

“W-We need to go to Joanna’s. We need to go right now!” Castiel was so upset as they bolted towards the exit and the car.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  


Dean’s kept coming in and out of consciousness till Jo grabbed his face patting his face.

 

“Wake up.” Jo snapped. Dean barely could process her request. His head was throbbing, he was bleeding from his head wound. He was...so weak. “Hey. Don’t pass out on me again. It’s rude.”

 

“...Sorry.” Dean mumbled as Jo smiled at it politeness giving his face a caress.

 

“So polite.” Jo hummed as she moved away to look into her makeup box. “You know, I’m really upset you went snooping and bothered mama.” Jo sighed leaning over him with the makeup. “I had finished putting a little bow on all my murders. My frame job was perfect….but now you’re a loose end. Luckily you're so pretty, I decided to keep you as my own.”

 

Dean let out a weak breath, he was so hungry. He craved a fate line. His eyes glowing orange as Jo moved to put on some makeup on him, he tried to grab her fate line but he looked down realizing he was being pinned by metal restraints on his legs, waist, wrists, and neck. Dean struggled only slightly as Jo slowly smiled with a laugh.

 

“My naughty boy,” Jo whispered amused pressing a red lipstick kiss to his cheek as she went back to his makeup a knock on the door made her pause. She grumbled before angrily placing the makeup on the counter before storming to the door. Dean weakly collapsed passing out again.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


The door opened to Jo’s house as Jo stood in her pajamas, Castiel had to stop the need to beat her fucking ass. Castiel’s blood was boiling, as he stared at Jo.

 

“Cas?” Jo spoke seeming surprised, but her surprise face seemed to calm when Castiel came in looking around.

 

“Oh, Castiel I was going to call you,” Jo stated. “Dean left.”

 

“He left?” Castiel turned to her as she looked apologetic. That fucking lying-

 

“He said he needed to find you and he left. I think I saw him get into a taxi.” Jo stated pretending to look out the window.

 

“Did you get the number?” Castiel asked, seeing Gabriel walk past another room.

 

“Number?” Jo looked confused but Castiel kept his eyes on Gabriel as he forced her to keep her attention on him. “Oh, of the taxi! No, I didn’t think to.”

“I need you to help me find him.” Castiel took her arm when she yanked pack.

 

“I’m sorry, my mother needs tending to. I don’t have a care giver.” Jo stated holding herself.

 

“Can you call someone?” Castiel hesitated. Trying to keep her distracted as he watched Gabriel pause in the doorway with Dean sluggish in his arms.

 

“I can’t, Castiel,” Jo said admittedly. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help you. The longer you are in here, the longer Dean isn’t found because he’s not here.” Jo forced the door open as Castiel stared at her.

 

“Okay, I’ll go…” Castiel stated as he looked at Gabriel who was almost dragging Dean to carry him out the back door when Dean’s foot snagged on the decorative side table knocking all the decorations on the floor. Jo turned angrily as she saw Gabriel holding Dean.

  
“MOTHER’S NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT YOU TOUCHING HER THINGS!” Joanna screamed as Castiel tackled her to the ground as Jo struggled under him, scratching his face with her sharp nails, before she kneed him straight up into his stomach. Castiel ripped away from her as a wave shot through him at the kick as Castiel tumbled back into the wall panting. His hands shakingly touching his belly. It didn’t hurt...but it was a direct hit? Gabriel set Dean down to help Castiel as Jo grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

 

“Cas?!” Gabriel spoke touching the stomach he could now feel. “Are you both okay?!”

 

“S-She kicked me right in my stomach.” Castiel shook upset. “...S-She kicked me. T-The baby- GABRIEL LOOK OUT!” Castiel choked out tears in his eyes in panic, when Gabriel turned. Gabriel choked out as the knife slid straight into his stomach, Gabriel looked down as she angrily and coldly twisted it. Gabriel could only choke out a few words before she pulled the blade out and he fell to the ground. “GAB-”

 

Castiel stopped trying for his gun when Jo kneeled pointing the knife at his throat, before taking his gun and tossing her away.

 

“You know. I felt horrible about killing your father. He...was special to me.” Jo stated coldly like this whole thing irritated her. “I thought maybe he would even love me.”

 

“He wouldn’t fall for the likes of you,” Castiel growled his hands protectively held his baby. “He could never love a monster.”

 

“We will never know, will we?” Jo sighed. “He got too...curious. When he almost caught me, I knew he had to go…” She slid the knife’s point up his neck lightly as she forced Castiel to raise his chin. “...Now so do you. You….Gabriel…but don’t worry...I plan to keep your little friend with me till he goes...He might be fun to love for a while….before he becomes like mama. Then he will stay with me forever...and he will never leave….”

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut ready to die, god, why did god give him a chance at life...a child...dean….just to kill him this time. For real? Castiel felt the knife slam into his throat as he instantly tried to hold his neck the second the blade was freed from it. But...he wasn’t hurt? The knife...hadn’t hurt him? Castiel repeatedly touched his throat but...it was fine!

 

Jo tried to stab him again...but...nothing. He watched the blade go through, but it would come out with ease with no...injuries.

 

“What the fuck…?” Jo panted as Castiel felt his anger boiling. This... _fucking_ bitch. She... _killed_ him. She _killed..._ Gabriel...and now? _This bitch was trying to kill his child._ Castiel’s eyes glowed blue as the wind blew around them like a storm had started. Jo looked freaked falling back onto her butt when she when she felt her hand starting to shake on its own. She looked down to see she was struggling to keep the knife in her hand, she fought Castiel’s Power...but she lost.

 

The knife slammed straight up into her eye as Jo choked out in surprise. Blood sliding down her face as a wolf beast like human grabbed her from behind, Jo choked out as the beast bit roughly into Jo’s neck. This beast….Castiel looked at him surprise…

 

“Dean…?” Castiel asked as the beast bit harder into Jo feeding off the dying girl.

 

Jo...could only choke out as her life force was swallowed by the beast till she had dried up into an almost mummy state. Dean slowly returned to human form before he tossed away her body wiping his mouth, his eyes glowing his eyes still discolored orange and green. His eyes moved to Castiel, as Castiel looked slightly upset his eyes moved away to something besides Dean as Dean’s eyes slowly moved to the recently dead Gabriel.

 

“Save him,” Castiel whispered before moving to his knees. “...Please.” Castiel stated as Dean looked at him.

 

“...I’m sorry. I am not strong enough.” Dean spoke coldly. “I can not save Gabriel without killing myself…” Castiel looked upset as he felt tears in his eyes as he softly touched Gabriel with shaking hands. How...was he going to tell Sam? How...could he let the puppeteer take another life…? “...But you two should be strong enough.”

 

Dean weakly moved to sit as Castiel paused.

 

“M...Me…?” Castiel spoke as Dean sighed softly.

 

“...You and the baby have a large source of my power, it flows through you both in harmony.” Dean stated. “However, if you save him...you will have no choice but to come home. No longer putting it off. No more ‘buts’. You will have to live in the underworld till your rejuvenated...which might be a _very_ long time.”

“...” Castiel breathed out as he looked at Gabriel his words running through his head.

 

_“...Kid, you may not have known your father but any words of commitment or life outside fucked up murders and he shuts down running.” Gabriel spoke._

 

“...No more running, Cas.” Castiel spoke before he held his hand over Gabriel with almost no hesitation. Dean eyed him before Castiel turned realizing Dean wasn’t speaking. “What do I do now!”

 

“Concentrate,” Dean spoke. “Think what you want and let it be.” Castiel closed his eyes as he thought hard. Castiel thought of Gabriel, he thought of the times they had together. The stupid jokes, the bad fights...every time with his stupid friend and partner-

 

Gabriel shot awake as Castiel felt every bit of energy suddenly drain as Castiel collapsed slightly, barely able to hold himself. Gabriel looked down touching his now healed chest, panting and shaking in realization he was alive.

 

Castiel’s eyes were dark red with blue in the middle, his eyes glowed as Dean moved behind him. Castiel was out of it, just staring at the ground as Dean covered his eyes with his hand as Castiel seemed to relax back against him as Gabriel made eye contact with Dean. Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at Castiel realizing they saved his life. Dean’s eyes glowed before a light surrounded them and they were gone, leaving Gabriel alone.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

 

There are always stories. There are always three different versions of it. Your version, their version, and the truth. If the story is big enough we leave it to law enforcement and reporters to figure it out what is true and what isn't. Loving little cases and stories that are wrapped up done in a little bow...

 

“Can you tell me what happened here?” The officer spoke as Gabriel blew out smoke.

 

...This one wasn’t that simple.

 

“...I can’t tell you.” Gabriel shrugged. “I was knocked out cold. When I came to, she was dead.” Gabriel watched the man leave without much argument.

 

...And for another thing, Coming back to life is a strange fucking experience.

 

Gabriel watched them wheel out Joanna’s body in a body bag as well as Joanna’s mother. Gabriel smoking on the front yard as people were behind the yellow tape attempting to get pictures or more of the story. Despite the blood on the shirt and the EMT’s demanding to check on him. Gabriel was...okay.

 

Just as Dean had done for Castiel. Castiel had done for him.

 

A second chance.

 

“GABRIEL!” A voice called in a panic as he struggled with the officer attempting to hold back the crowd as Gabriel’s head shot over to see Sam attempting to get through one way or another. “LET GO OF ME! GABRIEL! LET GO! I SAID LET GO! I’M HIS FIANCE!”

 

“Pff.” The officer scoffed eyeing the man forcing him back with a shove. “Look, Detective Loki isn’t some-”  The officer didn’t finish as Gabriel moved to Sam pressing him into a hard kiss. Sam kissed back holding him as the officer stood in shock. When they pulled back Sam caressed his face crying as he looked at his lover’s face.

 

“I’m okay, Sam,” Gabriel spoke with love as Sam broke into sobs of happiness and buried his face into Gabriel’s neck holding him with so much love and care Gabriel thought he would burst.

 

“...And C-Castiel?” Sam asked pulling back wiping his tears as Gabriel looked down sadly.

 

“...He’s gone.” Gabriel whispered as Sam pulled him into a comforting hug. Gabriel could only hold him tightly back.

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV: One year later**

  


Gabriel breathed out nervously, as his mother fixed his tie. Today was the day and any minute he would marry the man he loved more than anything.

 

“You look great.” Gabriel’s mother spoke as she looked down at his polished badge and Castiel’s old badge that was beautiful and cleaned to almost new condition. Gabriel smiled affectionately at the badge.

 

“Thanks, mom,” Gabriel whispered as a knock made them turn.

 

“It’s time.” Charlie, Gabriel’s sister, stated as Gabriel nodded. Giving his beautiful old police uniform a look before he turned and walked out the door to stand at the Alter.

  
  
  
  


Sam looked so beautiful. So fucking beautiful in a black suit with his beautiful locks brushed. He walked down the aisle with a book to his chest instead of a bouquet. Their book. The book that caused all of this. Gabriel couldn’t look at anyone but him as Sam moved to stand in front of him. Sam lovingly taking his hand as they stared at each other.

 

“We are gathered here today-” The Priest started when a soft Baby crying made Gabriel turn towards the Gabriel’s family side but no one seemed to notice it. Gabriel’s eyes fell on a thin small man moving to stand from the last row, his back to Gabriel as he softly rocked the crying  three month old against his chest. The man, seemed out of place in a t-shirt and jeans...and The child a mess with tears, her little brown waves thick and beautiful on top of her pale skin and freckles. Her eyes closed as she fussed burying her face into the man’s shoulder. The man shushed her tears with love, as he walked towards the church’s propped open front door by a man….Gabriel knew.

 

Dean holding the door open as the man focused on the small baby as the smaller man walked through the door with the child. Dean stared with affection as the man turned to Dean as Dean softly touched their daughter’s cheek who calmed by his loving touch. Dean’s attention turned to his lover before Castiel lovingly pressed a kiss to the god’s lips. Gabriel’s eyes continued to view of the smaller man when the man paused noticing his gaze.

 

Castiel turned his head looking over at Gabriel as he slowly gave him a fond smile before looking back to the baby calming from her fit. Castiel smiled at his daughter, moving her hand to have her wave at Gabriel. Gabriel’s heart swelled up with pride and love, that despite everything his best friend showed up to the wedding.

 

Dean reached out taking the little girl from Castiel’s arms, revealing a growing pregnancy belly that Castiel cradled now that his daughter was out of his arms. Castiel eyed Dean with love before Castiel took Dean’s hand. Dean smiled at him as Castiel led him away from the church the door slowly moving to close. Gabriel watched them disappear just as the door slung short.

 

“Gabriel?” Sam whispered as Gabriel turned to him, realizing he was being stared at. “...You okay?”

 

“...Better than okay.” Gabriel spoke as he cupped Sam’s face before he grabbed him leaning him back as Sam broke into laughter. Gabriel pressed him into a loving kiss as everyone, despite not actually getting to that part everyone seemed confused but cheered nonetheless.

 

And happily, they lived.

 

**The end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
